Life in the light
by Meza
Summary: New summery....Living in the day is turning out to be more the Sasuke can handle especially a certain girl suspecting him for what he really is. Looks like he's going to take care of her and few others if he's going to live in the light. Main Pair:SasuSak
1. The night

_The night_

_The night is where we live_

_The night is where we thrive_

_The night is where we hold or strength, power, compassion_

_The night belongs to us_

_The night is us and we are the night_

He smirked. Such silly words. He had heard it so many times over and over again. It had imprinted itself in the back of his mind and he even found himself uttering them as the others cried them out to the night sky.

He did not believe these words though. He wanted more. He wanted the too see more then what the shadows of the night had to offer.

He wanted the day. The warmth. He needed this he demand to live and breath in the morning, the day. He wanted change and he was going to get it no matter what his family or clan said. He was going to obtain his wish, his dream.

**To actually have a life in the day.**

"Hey, little brother." They young man looked up from his hateful gaze at the dark sky. His brother's usual emotionless pale face had a suspicious possible 'smile,' on it. It was so much a smile as it was a horribly drawn line. He must have been very happy to attempt something so unusual.

"What?" he asked giving his brother the usual frown that he gave everyone.

"You know very well 'what.'" And he did know. As usual he had done something that his father did not approve of and now his brother had come search for him so that he would come back and apologize, which was more like begging his father not to beat him half to death.

He sighed.

"One day," he muttered.

"One day what." his brother teased. "One day you'll be human." The younger brother glared at the older.

"No." He spat. "One day I'm going to leave this stupid place and then I can live my life how I wish it."

"You know that's not possible Sasuke, you know we can never escape our destiny."

"What sort of destiny is this?" Sasuke snapped as he stormed angrily away.

* * *

_Beep…….beep……..beep……..beep…….beep……..be.smash_

The owner of the fist and alarm clock moaned irritably at the sun that was glaring into her eyes as forced them open. It was 6:30 a.m. and the owner of the fist and hand was not ready for the day to begin.

"Ugh…….my head is killing me." she grunted. She hated school, she hated her alarm clock that she had successfully killed and she also hated that fact that she would have to by a new one.

"Its 6:30 I can sleep a little longer." She muttered.

At the same moment though that the word escaped her lips the door to her room swung open and a blonde girl raced in.

"Oh no you don't Sakura you are not sleeping in we have school not to mention a very important test." The blonde said rather loudly making Sakura moan painfully.

"Ino how is it possible for you to get up so damn early." Sakura asked sitting up in her bed. Her short pink hair was very messy but she didn't care.

"Early to bed, early to rise." Ino stated.

"How can you be early to bed when you were making me study all night?" Her blonde friend glared daggers at her but she didn't notice but instead got up and went over to her closet.

After she had retrieved her uniform from her closet she turned to see that Ino was still standing there. She was still glaring at Sakura.

"Ino would you get out I have to get dressed."

"Apologize." She demanded.

"Ino if you don't get out I'm going to tell Shikamaru that you're a lesbian and then he'll dump you." Sakura teased. Without a second though or glare Ino raced out of the room and slammed the door shut. There was a loud cry as one of the other girls that lived in the house woke up from the loud noise.

Sakura sighed. She really hated school. It wasn't that she wasn't smart or anything it was just that it was so boring. What she really wanted was some excitement in her life. Something new! Unfortunately in the life of a young teenage girl in boarding school excitement and adventure was an endangered species.

Oh well at least she had her friend to keep her company. And man was they company. Each of them was quite different in their own 'special' way.

First of course was Ino, the mother like figure of there little group. Sakura had known her sense….forever. She had always been there for every need any of them had and she always knew what to do in social problems.

Then there was Tenten. Tenten was a bit of a…..oh who am I kidding she was a complete and total tomboy. She could and would pick a fight with anyone and win. Let's just say if she wanted to go back in time to fight a T-rex she would and then she would drag its sorry carcass back to the future and have the girls eat it.

Finally there was Hinata. Hinata was always a shy girl and it took Sakura and the girls to a week before they could get her to talk openly without stuttering. Hinata was probably the smartest girl in their class. She had helped Sakura pass the class that she hated the most in the world, the dreaded science class.

"SAKURA GET YOU BIG ASS DOWN HERE!!" Ino shrieked from down stairs.

"I'm coming don't worry!" Sakura shouted as she raced down the stairs. But as usual on these stairs she tripped on the last stair as she always did.

"Ahh!'

"Cluts" Tenten laughed.

"Klutz" Ino said a bit angrily.

"Cluts." Hinata said softly as she helped Sakura straighten up her uniform and handed Sakura her school bag.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura smiled brushing off her blue skirt. She hated her uniform. It was cute but she hated that she had to wear it almost every day.

There uniforms were black skirt with a white button up shirt and a blue tie and coat. The boy's uniform was the same only they wore black slacks in stead of a skirt.

"Okay come on let's go or will be late." Ino said dragging Sakura by her ear.

"OWE OWE OWE!" Sakura cried as she was dragged away with Tenten and Hinata fallowing behind them both laughing at her.

"Ino let go of my ear." Sakura begged.

"No."

"Awe come on were already in class."

"No."

"But Ino I've lost feeling in it."

"No."

"IINNOOOOOO!!" Sakura whined.

"Awe come on Ino I think you've made her suffer enough." Shikamaru said dully as he entered the scene.

"Shika-kun." Ino cried as she released Sakura's ear and hugged him. He was about to say something but then suddenly there was a crash near by the door.

They all looked to the door to see and blonde boy with bright blue eyes panting. His uniform was messed up and looked like it needed to be washed soon.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked still nursing her sore ear.

"There….is……a……new…" Naruto panted.

"A new w-what?" Hinata asked blushing a little. Everyone in the school knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, everyone of but of course.

Naruto to in a deep breath of are and opened his mouth to speak the news he had discovered but as he did some unknown force threw him in to the class room.

The unknown force of course turned out to be there teacher who was unexpectedly on time for once.

"Take a seat please Naruto."

"Kakashi why the heck did you do that!" Naruto snapped as he jumped to his feet.

"You were in my way of course." He replied taking an orange book out of his suit case and hiding it in a history book that belonged to one of the students.

"Ya but you could have asked me to move." Naruto yelled.

"You were busy talking."

"Oh right that reminds me we have a new…."

"Student." Kakashi is interrupted.

"Hey I was going to say that."

"Yes now everyone take a seat and shut up so our new classmate can introduce himself and then….ya….will do….something." Kakashi said loosing interest in what he was saying.

At that moment the new student choose this time to make his appearance.

* * *

**So ya hoped you like it. Tell me whatcha think plzz!**

**Inner me: Or I'll destroy all the cookies in the world!**

**Me: No you wouldn't**

**Inner me: Yes I would**

**Me: Nu-uh**

**Inner me: Prove it**

**Me: You luv cookies**

**Inner me: Damn... **


	2. I love braids?

"_Yes now everyone take a seat and shut up so our new classmate can introduce himself and then….ya….will do….something." Kakashi said loosing interest in what he was saying._

_At that moment the new student choose this time to make his appearance.

* * *

_

The newcomer eyed the classes with an emotionless gaze. The class stared dumbfounded at him for a moment before they began gossiping about their new classmate. He was very handsome and it was clear that the moment he announced his identity he would have fan club involving most of the population of females in school.

Sakura took note that the new student didn't look to happy about his 'warm' welcome. She also took note on how incredibly handsome as well.

"**Wow he's hot!" Drooled the inner voice in Sakura's mind.**

"So,"

"**Ah he's so dream with his soft raven black hair…"**

"How do you know it soft?"

"**His amazing body..."**

"What…."

"**His dreamy eyes that are looking right at us..."**

"His eyes aren't dre…..What! He's looking at us!" Sakura finally snapped back into reality and unfortunately her inner self was right. The new student was stair right at her and his eye didn't look so dreamy. It could have been the light but the seemed to be…red.

A smirk began to appear on his face and Sakura looked away. She could feel her cheeks light on fire as her embarrassment took over. Sakura decided the only thing she could do was stair at her desk because looking up again would mean certain death….or at least joining a fan club.

"Would all of you shut up!" Kakashi finally shouted. The whole class jumped all except the new student.

"Okay you can introduce yourself now." Kakashi smiled kindly from under his mask. The new student nodded respectfully and turned to the class.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"And…" Naruto urged. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto glared back.

"What are you going to stalk him?" Shikamaru teased.

"Shut it Shikamaru." Naruto snapped. Shikamaru sighed irritably. He considered it to much work to argue with Naruto any longer.

"Now Sasuke-teme are you going to tell us anything about yourself or are you just too stuck up?" Naruto grinned challenging.

"I'm not really that interesting." Sasuke replied dully. All the girls in Sasuke's new fan club giggled insanely

"I knew it he is a…."

"Naruto shut up and Sasuke if you be so kind take a seat in the empty seat next to Sakura." Kakashi ordered. Sakura flinched and accidentally smacked her head on the desk that she was intently staring at.

"Owe." Sakura moaned rubbing her sore head.

"Awe Sakura thank you for waking up this morning."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Sakura snapped.

"Then what were you doing? Studying the desk?" Ino teased.

"No I was….never mind."

"Right then Sasuke now that Sakura is awake you can go sit next to her." Kakashi said as he returned to reading his book. Sakura shrunk in her desk as Sasuke approached the seat next to her. This would be really bad, she just knew it. His fan girls would give her hell for just being that close to him.

_Thump_

Sakura flinched he dropped his bag next to he and sat in his seat. She didn't dare look at him or say anything. But after a few moments Sakura relaxed when she realized that she hadn't died and he hadn't said a word to her. Maybe it would be okay.

_Yank_

"Owe what the hell." Sakura yelped and someone pulled a strand of her natural pink hair out of her head. Without thinking Sakura looked over to the seat next to her where the new student Sasuke was observing the pink hair he had ripped out of her hair.

"Is this real?" He asked as he played with her pink hair in his fingers.

"Yes it's real!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You didn't dye it?"

"No I didn't its natural."

"Really?" Sasuke puzzled. It was quite strange. Out of all the years he had lived he had never seen a human with pink hair. When he had first seen her only moments ago he was so sure that it was a very realistic wig or she had done a very good job about dying it. He was proven wring when he had plucked a hair head and her mass of pink hair did not fall off and there was no sign of a different hair color in the roots.

Her hair was real and it was not dyed. It was as natural as her bright green eyes. Then again those could be contacts but Sasuke wasn't about to accidentally poke out her eye when trying to discover the truth. Sasuke decided to entertain himself with the mystery of her pink hair.

Without warning he reached out of his hand and gently grasped a lock of her strangely colored hair petted it softly. Sakura quickly lifted her hand to slap his was but before she could do so Sasuke caught it. Sakura gasped from surprise and the fact that his hand was so cold. Sasuke allowed himself to smirk for the second time today but this time Sakura saw the two fangs that she had avoided the first time.

"You're a very strange girl you know that." He smirked.

"You're a vampire." Sakura cried softly trying to pull away. Oh how much she wished that one of her friends would look up and see that hey our good friend Sakura is being petted by a VAMPIRE! Unfortunately this was the class where you could do anything as long as it didn't involve disturbing the teacher reading his perverted books.

"What makes you say that Sakura?" He purred as he played with her hair.

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that you have two huge fang in you mouth." Sakura said trying to act tougher but it didn't really seem to help.

"You know I could just have some bizarre genetic tooth problem?" Sasuke frowned. "You don't have to be mean and call me a vampire."

"Well then maybe you should get that fix because it'll freak your fan club out." Sakura said trying to scoot her chair away. Much to her efforts though this only made him scoot her closer too him.

It must have been the sound of the chair moving closer together or something but in a matter or seconds Naruto was at the scene. Sakura had always thought Naruto was a little annoy and on very rare occasions was she every really truly happy to see him. This was one of those occasions.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think your doing to Sakura?" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth.

"I was braiding her hair." Sasuke replied bluntly. Sakura grinned triumphantly. He was going to get it. No one ever touched Sakura's hair without Naruto's permission unless they wanted a beat down.

"You know how to braid?"

"Ya it's really simply I'll show you if you want." Sasuke offered.

"Okay." Naruto grinned. Sakura could only sit there dumbfounded. How could this be? How could this happen? Sasuke should be a bloody pulp not teaching Naruto hoe to braid hair. What the hell was going on?

Unfortunately Sakura was force to spend the rest of that period the trying to make the faster with her mind. This proved to be futile. Sakura was sure that she could escape from any other person but this time it was different thanks to Sasuke locking their legs in an uncomfortable position.

When the bell finally rang it sounded like angels were singing. She was free. She was saved. She could escape from this nightmare. She….accidentally made Sasuke fall on her.

When Sakura had decided to make her escape she had forgotten about his death grip on her legs and they both fell to the ground

"Well isn't this a strange position." Sasuke teased.

'It's your fault you stupid vampire." Sakura snapped as she rolled him off of her.

"I'm not stupid."

"So you are a vampire?" Sakura smiled as she picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"I didn't say I was." Sasuke said as he grabbed his things.

"But you didn't say you weren't." Sakura left before Sasuke could state his case.

"Well you're screwed now aren't you?" Kakashi chuckled from behind his book.

"Shut up, no I'm not."

* * *

Sakura ran quickly to catch up with here friends meanwhile unbraiding her hair. She couldn't believe who badly her day was going. She also couldn't believe her friends had forgotten her back at the class. She was going to have to have a word with them about this.

"Why did you leave me?' Sakura exclaimed

"Oh sorry we were just giving you some alone time with the new student." Ino winked.

"Why in God's name would you do that?" She cried.

"Well you see." Ino started.

"You seemed to like him." Hinata said.

"And he obviously likes you." Tenten grinned. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own friends thought he was a good guy and that she acttually like him.

"Okay listen to me very carefully." Sakura started. They nodded.

She took a deep breath. "HE IS A FREAKING PHYSCOTIC VAMPIRE!!" Sakura shouted making the three girls jump back.

"Oh she's in love." Ino exclaimed. Sakura felt here eyebrow twitch but she chose to leave it at that.

* * *

A few yards away a boy watched the group of girls. His eyes focusing on one certain girl. A smirked appeared on his face as a devious thought entered his mind.

His slim lips parted and he spoke two words: _She dies.

* * *

_

**Oh god it's a Cliffy! Who is the mysterious boy stalking girls? Which girl will he kill? Who is this Sasuke guy anyways? Will Sakura's friends take her seriously?**

_**Find out next time…….**_

**Inner me: Or when ever she posts it.**

**Me: I have to type it first.**

**Inner me: right….**


	3. Friday's a bummer

He licked the blood from his lip carelessly as he cleaned up the mess he had made. He didn't consider it his fault though; the damn girl wouldn't quit struggling even after he said he wouldn't kill her. He only wanted her blood. But in the end she made a mess and he accidentally killed her.

This was usually what happened when you promise your cattle that you won't kill them. The freak out after you started even after you've promised they wouldn't die and them you have no choice but to kill them.

He didn't feel guilty about the dead girl; he didn't know her so why should he. Besides no one saw him and dead girls can't talk. Unless she was a zombie but that was very unlikely. The Zombie race and been disposed of years ago even before he had be born so he had nothing to worry about.

The young man smirked down and the dead girls body. He wondered how her friends at school would react when they found out at school tomorrow. He would have to look into that.

* * *

Sakura ran quickly down the hallway. Lucky for her no one was in the halls seeing as how she was late for school. 

Life was hectic for her right now and it seemed like it was only getting worse. She had spent all night studying and then this morning the toaster broke. After that she couldn't find her shows and her friends left with out her. Sakura never did find her shoe and was now sporting a pair of black convers.

"God I hate my life." She muttered as she turned the corner nearly taking out the hall-monitor. She did stop to help the poor kid find his glasses because the moment he did he could recognize her and give her detention for a week.

Sakura turned another corner. She could see her destination a few steps away. Sakura extended her hand reaching for the door knob. Sakura grasped it tightly preparing to rip the door open.

"Sakura Haruno where is your hall pass." Shouted the hall-monitor.

"Ha, I don't have to show it to you because I'm already in the classroom." Sakura snapped as she jumped in the classroom and slammed the door behind her. Her back was pressed against the door as she slid to the ground panting.

"I am so dead." Sakura whimpered. By just slamming the door in the hall-monitor's face she had earned herself a month of detention probably.

"Thank you for joining us Sakura." Kakashi said still reading his book.

"No problem." She laughed nervously.

"Go sit down please."

"Sure." Sakura said getting up off the ground and walked towards her desk with Sasuke smirking at her. She glared angrily at him.

Sakura was about to sit down when Ino motioned for her to come sit by them. She had a very worried face which meant that something must have gone wrong.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Have you heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"You know Kimmy Skatu?"

"Ya she's in my gym class."

"Well last night she was murdered." Ino said trying to keep her voice down.

"She was what?" Sakura exclaimed making everyone look at her for a moment.

"Shhh…not so loud."

"How do you know this Ino?"

"I was walking to class when I heard some of her friends talking about it."

"Why hasn't the school announced it yet?''

"I heard that they're still trying to do an investigation on it to fin the kill and they don't want the press to catch word of it and scare the criminal away."

"Wow…where was she killed at?"

"I don't know I didn't hear anything about that but I'm still worried."

"Don't be Ino they'll catch the killer soon." Sakura smiled comfortingly before she finally returned to her seat.

"Good morning Sakura did you get lost on your way to school this morning?" Sasuke asked as she sat down.

"Shut up vampire." Sakura snapped.

"Awe you still think I'm a vampire, how cute I wish I was as insane as you. Not really but you seem to enjoy yourself." Sasuke teased.

"Do you have anything better to do then harass me?"

"But I like playing with you Sakura."

"You better stop or I'll get Naruto over here."

"Oh I'm so scared…wait no I'm not cause Naruto isn't here today." Sasuke smirked pointing to the empty desk were Naruto usually sat.

"_Damn it there went my bodyguard."_ Sakura thought as she tried hard to ignore they boy sitting next to her.

* * *

When the final bell of the day rang Sakura made a dash for the door. Unfortunately when she did her teach saw and pulled her back into the class room. 

"What's the hurry Sakura don't you like my class." Tsunade asked. Tsunade was a math teacher and one of Sakura's favorite teachers.

"Sorry, I just have to get home and study." Sakura said distractedly.

"Now Sakura I'm all for studying, it gets you good grades you know but I think you should take a break it is Friday you know and you should be having fun with your friends."

"What? It's Friday!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes it is haven't you been paying attention to your calendar?'

"I guess not I've just been busy lately." Tsunade gave Sakura a very questioning look that she really didn't like.

"Sakura is there a boy?" Tsunade grinned.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I knew it now run along and have a good weekend." Tsunade said pushing Sakura. She sighed and walked slowly to her locker.

Sakura couldn't believe she had forgotten that it was Friday. Now she had absolutely no plans and nothing to do. Today was really sucking.

* * *

When she reached her locker it took her a few tries to get it open. The halls were empty and Sakura was alone in them once again. 

"Open you stupid locker." She grumbled angrily after the fifth try. After she did eventually opened her locker she exchanged her books and thing and shut the locker.

Sakura turned around ready to leave when she collided with someone who decided to stand behind her.

"Ow." Sakura said backing into her locker. "Sorry about that…..Sasuke!" He smirked down at her and she glared at him.

"What do you want and why the heck were you standing behind me?" Sakura frowned.

"Well you see," Sasuke said stepping closer to her. Naturally she would have backed away but as it was she had already back herself as far as she could go so she took her next escape route.

_Bam!_

Just as she was about to slide away Sasuke's hand smashed into the lock right next to her head. He smirked at her and she glared at him.

"You weren't trying to leave were you?" Sasuke asked.

"What if I was?" Sakura said trying the same thing only the opposite direction ending in the same result.

"Sakura I'm hurt. Here I am trying to ask you something and you're trying to leave."

"Well if you only wanted to talk then why do you have to be so close." Sakura snapped.

"Well it's kind of hard to find you outside of class so I decided that once I do find you I'm not going to let you escape until I've said what I wanted to say.

"That sounds logical."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Just get to the point I don't have all day."

"Sure you do you have all weekend."

"Whatever, just tell me what you wanted to say?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Fine what is it."

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"What?"

"Movie, you and me, go. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Why would you want to go with me take one of your fan girls?"

_"This is going to be harder then I thought."_ He thought "Because your not one of them and your not that annoying"

"You think I'm annoying?"

"Yes, now do you wont to go or not?"

"I don't know…I'm a busy person."

"No your not."

"Fine."

"Good let's go." Sasuke said dragging her down the hall.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's go." He repeated.

"No I can't go now I need to go home." Sakura said pulling her hand out of his grip.

"Okay let's go there and then we can go."

"No I'm not going to the movies with you today." Sakura protested.

"Damn, so much for getting over with it quick and easy." Sasuke thought irritably.

"Fine I'll come get you tomorrow and 7:00 p.m. got it." Sasuke said before he walked away. He had originally planned it out in his head as thing running smoothly and him finishing early so that he could go home and relax but now that girl had just thrown his entire plan in the ditch and blew it up.

* * *

Normally Sakura would walk home with her friends but like this morning they had left without her. She didn't mind though because she was happy. 

"Stupid Sasuke, you can't come get me tomorrow because you don't know where I live." Sakura laughed.

* * *

Across the street leaning against a tree in the shade was a young man watching the pink haired girl. A smirk hung on his face for his own private reasons. 

"I can't wait you taste your blood little flower." He said in a tone that he considered pleasant. "You my dear will be the key to the beginning and end."

* * *

It'll get better don't worry...cough...what I mean s I hope it will

X3


	4. Sasuke's dream and his father's clan

Sasuke walk calmly down the stone path in the garden that belonged to the Uchiha clan. It was empty as usual which made it the only peaceful place on the residence. Not that his home wouldn't normally be a pleasant place. It was just that lately things had been quite hectic.

That was partly his fault of course. Because of his recent desire which was considered improper in his clan. He didn't care when he said it but now he hated his home life.

So he decided to move out. It wasn't a hard thing to do he had even done it when he was three. This time around though things were complicated and it would be a few more days before he got his own place to himself.

It still didn't help him that much. His clan still disapproved of what he was doing now and they weren't being modest about it. he had expected this from the beginning but he never thought it would be this bad. When he had been at the planning stage he only thought they would think of it as him going through a rebellious stage of his life; he was a teenager after all. But no he was being treated as an outcast they wanted to torture.

"Just you wait when I'm finish I won't have to deal with any of you for the rest of my life." Sasuke muttered.

"But what about me?" A kind voice asked. Sasuke turned around quickly to see his mother walking towards him. She was beautiful women with long black hair and soft blue eyes.

"What about you." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh Sasuke I know your upset." She said hugging him trying to comfort him.

"Hn."

"Sasuke I know you were hurt by your father's words and I know it's not fair." Sasuke shifted un easily in her hug. "But I want you to know I love you know matter what you do. You will always be my son." His mother released him and smiled up at him before she walked away.

Sasuke watched her leave. He knew that she was only trying to help him feel a little better but nothing could change what had happened between him and his father.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke walked slowly towards his father's office. He felt confident with what he was about to say. He had been working on it for a long time and he had finally come up with something that his father might actually approve of._

_He and his father had never been very close so he had thought it would be wise to choice his word carefully. Sasuke was not his father's favorite son Itachi so anything could happen and it would most likely end poorly._

_Sasuke stood in front of the door and knocked on it._

_"Enter." His father's rough voice called. Sasuke opened it and walked in. His father glanced up and recognized his second son. "What do you need Sasuke?"_

_"I need to talk to you about something important." Sasuke said sitting in the chair in front of his father's desk._ _His father gave him a look meaning that he was interested. "Father it's about my future I want too…."_

_"You're coming to me for advice on your future in the clan, well I'm much honored." His father said not looking up from his paperwork._

_Sasuke frowned. He had predicted this would happen seeing as how his father was the head of the clan most of the things he talked about involved the clan._

_"No father I want to talk to you about my life outside the clan, the life I plan on living on my own without the clan."_

_"WHAT?" His father hissed. This change of subject had defiantly caught his attention._

_"Yes I have found that I have nothing to offer to the clan so I wish to find a life outside of the clan in the day."_

_"Are you insane boy there is nothing for you out there!"_

_"Yes there is father." He said firmly._

_"So tell me Sasuke why the change of heart towards our clan?" His father's heated glare was trying to burn itself into his skin._

_"It is simple as I said before I have nothing to offer the clan, Itachi is next in line for leadership and I don't have the desire to waste my life fighting the other clans for territory."_

_"Is that so?" _

_"yes."_

_"What about your mother."_

_"I have already disguised this with her and she feels that I should do whatever that makes me happy."_

_"You arrogant brat." His father shouted as he stood up in his chair. "Would you turn your back on your clan to live some life in the day? Would you live so selfishly?"_

_"I am not turning my back on anyone and how can it be selfish when I have nothing to give. It would be selfish of you to hold me back." Sasuke said raising his voice._

_"Get out." His father said trying to control his temper. "Get out of my sight; you are no son of mine." Sasuke got up from his seat and strode out of the office and shut the door behind him. He stopped walking when he was well enough away. He was still taking in what his father had just said and he couldn't have expected less._

_It still hurt him to know that his father had disowned him as his son. Then again Sasuke always thought that in his father's eye he had never really thought of him as his son. Yet it still hurt him. _

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Sasuke stared up at the sky. He still felt the pain his father had inflected upon him but he chose to ignore it.

"Just a few more days" he muttered before he headed for his old room that would soon no longer hold his possession.

_"At least there's something to look forward to tomorrow." _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**I know it's a short one but...I don't have a excuse.**

**Inner me: You never do**

**Me: No... T-T**

**Inner me: You should be ashamed **

**Me: Hey you got to give me credit I gave Sasuke some time to shine**

**Inner me: You made him have a flashback on his father disowning him.**

**Me:...**

**Inner me: The least you could do is have him kill somebody.**

**Me: I'll get to that okay just be paitent.**


	5. Movie Night

**Warning Spoilers for 30 Day Of Night**

* * *

"SAKURA WAKE UP SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Ino shouted causing Sakura out of bed.

It was Saturday and the time was currently 6:57 p.m. Sakura hadn't been sleeping all day she only slept tell twelve on Saturdays. No Sakura had been in her room all day reading here fantasy books that she loved do much. This was normal behavior for Saturdays during the day time that is.

"Tell Naruto I'm sick." Sakura shouted opening her door.

"It's not Naruto." Tenten yelled.

"Okay give me a minute." Sakura yelled back.

"WELL HURRY UP IT"S RUDE TO KEEP PEOPLE WAITING! Ino yelled.

Sakura sighed and slammed her door shut. She hadn't expected anyone today. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to find out where she lived so there was no way it could be him.

She got dressed quickly throwing on a pair of old jeans with a rip in the knee and a red tank top and a black jacket. She quickly went into the bathroom brushed her hair and teeth. Sakura took one last look in the mirror before she headed down the stairs. She looked fine in her category when it came to having an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly down the stairs but when she reached the final step she tripped and landed on the hard wood floor. Sakura looked back to see that she had tripped on her school shoes that she had been missing the other day.

"Klutz." Ino giggled.

"Klutz." Tenten laughed.

"Cluts." Hinata said softly.

"Hn..."

"What the heck is 'hn'?" Sakura frowned as she got to her feet and brushed herself off. "I don't even think th….Sasuke!"

Right before her stood the one and only Sasuke. The one person she didn't want to see. In her house. Standing there. But how?

"What are you doing here?" Sakura shouted.

"Did you hit your head on the floor when you tripped. " Sasuke frowned. Sakura blushed and turned her glare to her friends how were now retreating to the living room to watch TV.

"INO!" Sakura said sternly.

"Have fun at the movies." Ino said running even faster into the living room.

"Good luck Sakura." Tenten winked as she fallowed Ino.

"Don't stay out to late." Hinata said quietly before she left them.

Sakura could not believe what had just happened. Once again they had left her alone with Mister Vampire.

"So…" Sasuke said catching her attention. For the first time she really looked at him and he looked very nice. He was wearing a blue jacket and a pair of jeans. It was casual but he still looked good. He may have looked good but Sakura wasn't one to lose her head over that.

"What?" Sakura frowned.

"Are you ready to go?" He smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you vampire." Sakura snapped.

"Again with the vampire thing." He sighed.

"Well you are one." Sakura snapped.

"How do you know that do you have any proof of that? Have you seen me do anything that would suggest that I was a vampire?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have two big freaking fangs in you mouth." Sakura shouted.

"Now do I?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura stared dumbfounded. The fangs that had been haunting her for weeks had disappeared.

"What that's not far you stupid vampire your pulling some trick?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well how are you going to prove that?"

"Uhm...I...don't…know…."

"Exactly now lets go."

"No!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"INO, TENTEN, HINATA HELP ME HE'S KIDNNAPING ME." Sakura cried as she was dragged away.

"Have fun Sakura." Ino called back.

* * *

**(IN THE MOVIE THEATRE)**

"I can't believe that let you kidnap me." Sakura grumbled. Sasuke just ignored her and waited for the movie to start. The whole time she had been ranting about it and it was very, very annoying. If it had been any other girl he would have left on the spot.

"hey I'm talking to you!" Sakura said nailing Sasuke in the face with a piece of popcorn.

"Are you complaining still?" Sasuke asked,

"No."

"Okay what is it?"

"What movie are we seeing?" During the time she had been complaining she hadn't noticed which movie they were going too."

"30 days of night." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh." Sakura said simply. That hadn't been the reaction he had expected though.

"Hn..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just thought you might accuse me of being a vampire." Sasuke replied.

"Well I still think you are but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing just shut up it's about to start." Just as she said it the light's dimmed. Sasuke glanced over at the pink haired girl a smirk appearing on his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

During the movie Sasuke had seen Sakura jump several times this was mainly because the sound affects were so loud. Something surprised him though and it wasn't the movie. During part that was, for a human considered very gory he had heard Sakura giggle. It was strange because he would have never taken her for someone to laugh at her own kind dying. He found this kind of cute.

At the end of the movie when the main character had become a vampire and was watching the sunrise with his wife, girlfriend person he couldn't keep track of who she was, he died because of the sunlight. Sasuke gave Sakura a nudge accidentally making her jump again. She glared at him.

"Do you think I'm a vampire still?" He asked after the lights went back up.

"Yes."

"But look what happened to that vampire he turned into ash and died when the sun hit him and as you can see I have been in the light and I haven't died." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura walked out of the theatre with Sasuke fallowing closely behind her. It wasn't until they were outside and away from the glob of people that she turned around and faced him. She had a clever grin on her face.

"There are other kinds of vampires." She stated.

"And how do you know so much about vampires." Sasuke frowned.

"I read."

"Not everything you read in books is the truth."

"And not everything you see in movies is the truth is either." Sasuke frowned at the girl who still wore her clever smile.

"Come on." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her off who knows where. She protested but he ignored her. She was becoming quite the annoying and a threat.

When Sasuke finally released his grip on her they were in an empty part. It was poorly lit and a place Sakura was not familiar with.

"Sasuke where are we." Sakura asked sitting down on a bench.

"At a park."

"Well I know that much, why are we here?"

"To think." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"About what?"

"How to shut you up." Sasuke smirked. He had a dangerous gleam in his eyes that Sakura didn't like.

"Well if you thought I was so annoying then why don't you leave me alone?" Sakura said as she stood up. She was about to walk away when Sasuke pulled her back down to the bench. Sakura blushed there faces where inches apart but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"That wouldn't have helped anything." He said emotionlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said trying to back away but his grip on her was too tight.

"It wouldn't have helped because you already raised some suspicions at the school." A voice said calmly. Sasuke took his eyes off of Sakura and turned towards the intruder. It was a young man with long brown hair and dully moon like eyes.

"What do you want Neji." Sasuke hissed.

"Nothing really Sasuke I just wanted to let you know that you are in my clans territory and if you do what I assumed you were going to do I would have to ask you to move it somewhere else because well I don't feel like cleaning up your mess." Neji frowned.

Sasuke smirked and got to his feet his grip on Sakura even tighter. He walked un to Neji who remain unmoving.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't doing what you presumed." He smirked.

"Good then I hope you have a nice night in your territory." Neji said emotionlessly.

"I will don't you worry." Sasuke said before leading the very confused and frightened Sakura away but before they were out of sight Sasuke stopped. "How's your sister Neji?"

"She does not concern you." Neji snapped.

"Have you seen here recently I know I did just the other day to?" It was obvious that it was a bad idea to mess with this guy's family because before Sakura could blink Sasuke had shoved her to the ground and was now fighting with the other boy with inhuman speed.

"What have you done?" He shouted.

"Nothing she is perfectly fine but I wouldn't push your luck." Sasuke smirked as he punched Neji square in the jaw sending him flying into a near by tree. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was still on the ground not sure what to think of the situation.

"Come on let's go Sakura." Sasuke said reaching his hand out to help her up. She reluctantly took it and he pulled her into his arms.

"Ha, looks like you're going to have a lot more trouble now." Neji said before he disappeared from sight. Sasuke ignored his comment and turned to Sakura.

"Well?" He said expectantly.

"You're a…."

"Vampire?"

"yes."

"What's wrong Sakura I thought you knew this already?" Sasuke smirked the fangs had grown back. Sakura pushed him away and started walking out of the part Sasuke fallowing close behind her.

"I knew it I was just…surprised…"

"By what?"

"There are more vampires?"

"Yes."

"Have you killed a human before?"

"Why are you walking so fast?" Sakura stopped and turned around almost making Sasuke crash into her.

"What's the problem can't you keep up vampire."

"Why you little…." Sasuke growled grabbing her by her shirt.

"Little what? human?" Sakura teased.

"You know I could drain you of every drop of blood you possess." Sasuke hissed.

"Yes but if you do that everyone will know it was you."

"Like I care."

"You should because if that happens everyone will know vampires are really and your little vampire pales wont be to happy."

"Hn…"

"Face it I am untouchable."

"I doubt that." Sasuke smirked.

"How so?"

"All I have to do is get you away from everyone else with out anyone knowing and that's it your done."

"Is that a challenge vampire?"

"Let's go with that." He smirked.

"Shake on it." Sakura said reaching her hand out.

"No." He said frowning at her hand.

"You not a good sport are you?"

"No." He said embracing her in a hug.

"Hey…." Before Sakura could finish Sasuke had bit her on the neck in a certain spot knocking her unconscious.

"Now," He smirked, "time to get a head start in this game." Sasuke then picked the pink hair girl up bridal style and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to find that she was back in her room in her bed. Her neck was really sore thanks to Sasuke. She still wasn't sure how she had gotten home.

When she entered the living room Ino Tenten and Hinata were watching T.V.

"Hey you guys how did I get home?" Sakura asked.

"Oh hey sleepy head." Ino smiled. "Sasuke did he said you tripped and knocked yourself out so he carried you home."

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He was really quite worried about you." Ino giggled. "He's definitely a keeper." Sakura sighed and walked into the kitchen. If only they knew…

* * *

**And so the game begins... Please tell me what you think so far.**


	6. Round 1

Sakura nervously bit her lip as she walked briskly down the empty hallway again. This had been a new habit she had picked up ever since she had started playing 'the game' with her new 'buddy' Uchiha Sasuke. It was a game that most people would call insanity. The rules were quiet simple though no matter how brutal they seemed.

* * *

_1)If Sasuke is able to catch Sakura alone he can drain her of her blood and she dies._

_2)Sasuke can only kill Sakura if no one knows where she is and they know that she is not with Sasuke and she is alone._

_3)If Sakura can prove to someone that Sasuke is a vampire she wins and she gets to live and while Sasuke is on the run from the entire community._

_4)The game ends when Sakura die or Sasuke is forced to leave._

* * *

The two had been playing this game for about two weeks now and neither of them seemed to be winning. Sasuke had almost caught Sakura but thanks to Naruto and his over protectiveness of Sakura he knew where she was most of the time. Sakura would have been able to prove that he was a vampire if he would just act like one but he didn't because of Naruto's neighborhood watch committee (LMAO XD). They were both at the end of there ropes and trying desperately to hold on.

"Sakura." A voice chuckled behind her. Before Sakura could turn around though she had been slammed against the wall.

"Ow." She muttered as she was spun around to face Sasuke. There faces were extremely close but Sakura had gotten used to this.

"Sakura." He purred in her ear.

"I'm untouchable." Sakura said bopping him in the face with a green slip of paper.

"How so?" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm expected in the principal's office." Sakura said trying to push past him but he held on tight.

"Do they know where you are now?" He asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"In the hall on my way to the office." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Not so fast Cherry blossom I'm not finished with you yet."

"What is it Sasuke are you ready to give in?" Sakura teased.

"Far from it." He smirked.

"Then what?"

"They know you're on your way to the office right?" He asked his fangs just itching to bite her soft skin.

"Yes I said that didn't I?" Sakura frowned.

"Do they know exactly where you are in the hallway?" Sasuke purred gleefully in her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

"No…"

"Then I win." Sasuke said preparing to bite her. He would have drained her right then and there if it hadn't been for her lifting his chin so that their eyes met.

"You didn't let me finish." Sakura grinned.

"What is there to finish Sakura?" He whined turning lustfully back to her neck. "I have already won."

"They do not know exactly where I am…" Sakura didn't finish because the young vampire had rudely interrupted her by smashing his lips into hers.

"Shut up Sakura." He said in a husky voice. "I have won fair and square so give me what I want."

"How about you shut up Sasuke and let me finish." Sakura said sternly. It was clear that she wasn't too happy about him kissing her.

"Fine what is it." Sasuke whined nuzzling the chosen spot on her neck were he would drain her of every last drop of blood.

"Now," She said clearing her throat, "they do not know where I am exactly in the hallway but he does." Sasuke froze for a moment before he looked up at Sakura to see if she was lying. When he noticed she was looking behind him he sighed.

Sasuke kept his grip on her as he looked behind him remembering past events that had caused him to loose his chance at winning. But sure enough there stood the hall-monitor fiddling with his glasses.

"Sakura, Sasuke where are your hall passes?" The hall-monitor said a bit timidly.

"I have to go to the office." Sakura said waving her green slip of paper in the air so the hall-monitor could see. He nodded and turned his attention to Sasuke who glared at him.

"Well Uchiha where is you pass." He said shifting nervously under Sasuke's glare.

"Well Sasuke where is it?" Sakura giggled.

"I don't have it so get lost you nerd." Sasuke growled making the hall-monitor jump.

"That's detention for a week Uchiha." The hall-monitor squeaked.

"For just not having a hall pass?" Sasuke frowned.

"For not having a hall pass and PDA." The hall-monitor murmured.

"What the heck is PDA?" Sasuke frowned.

"Personal Display of Affection." Sakura answered.

"When did that happen?" Sasuke frowned.

"When you kissed me you idiot."

"That wasn't affection it….was….uh…" Sasuke turned back to the hall-monitor how almost fainted with fear. "Why doesn't Sakura get detention I kissed her right on the lips."

Sakura felt faint as did the hall-monitor who was struggling to stay on his feet. It wasn't normal for someone to go tell someone that they kissed a person they didn't even like, on the lips. Then again Sasuke wasn't normal was he?

"Sakura you have detention for a week as well." The hall-monitor said as he staggered away blushing so bad that the heat coming from his face could out burn the sun.

"Now why did you have to go and get me detention too?" Sakura snapped.

"Well if it wasn't't for you pointing out that he was there I would have won." Sasuke growled.

"You would have not he would have seen you and……would you stop licking my neck." Sakura shouted trying to push him off.

"It wouldn't matter to me if the nerd saw me kill you." Sasuke smirked. "Judging by how he reacted to me simply kissing you he would probably die from fear but either way you would be dead."  
"Oh yeah, about that kiss." Sakura frowned.

"What do you want another one." Sasuke teased.

"That's the last thing I want." Sakura said still trying to push him away.

"Oh do you want more?" Sasuke said seductively as he tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"Would you get off of me!" Sakura snapped blushing almost as badly as the hall-monitor.

"Awe Sakura don't you like playing with me?" Sasuke smirked.

"I have somewhere to be Sasuke and delaying me won't help you win."

"Well I guess we will have fun together in detention." He said nuzzling his favorite spot on her neck one last time before releasing her.

"I really hate you." Sakura frowned.

"I hate you too." Sasuke smirked before he turned to return to his class that he should have been at.

Sakura sighed and turned and began walking to the office. That last encounter had almost been the end of it if it weren't for the hall-monitor. She still disliked the boy but without knowing it he had saved her life. Sakura doubted she would always be this lucky and she would have to be more careful about what she did.

To her it seemed like Sasuke was becoming more aggressive as the game progressed. She knew that if she slipped up again it would be the end.

Something else was bothering her though. If he really meant what he said before then it also meant that Sasuke was becoming bored there little game and would be willing enough to kill he in public when the time came.

She was going to need some help…

* * *

**Don't worry Sakura you'll have the hall-monitor to help you. lol jk **

**Anyways that was round 1 hoped you like it I'll try and update soon. **

**I get to go see Alien vs Predator 2**

**Inner me: YEAHHHHHH!!!!**

**Me: ;**


	7. Round 2

"Okay you two since I have agreed to be so kind as to watch over you while you serve your time I expect you both to _behave_ yourselves." Kakashi said more to his book that he had almost finished then the two students standing in front of him. Sakura and Sasuke glared at their teacher who didn't seem to notice.

"Now judging by how I only have a few pages left if I leave now I should finish by the time I purchase the next book." Kakashi said excitedly as he walked towards the door.

"What about us?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh right uhm…clean my class room from top to bottom." Kakashi said before he walked at the door. Sakura stared dumbfound at where her teacher had just been meanwhile Sasuke prepared to pounce on her. Just as he was about to tackle her Kakashi popped his head back in to the door not really looking at them.

"Oh yeah Sasuke I know your with Sakura so don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kakashi winked before he left again.

Sasuke glared at Sakura who glared back.

"You were going to jump me weren't you?" Sakura spat.

"So what if I was?" Sasuke frowned.

"Would you play by the rules you stupid vampire!"

"Would you stop cheating?"

"I am not cheating you're the one who was going to cheat!" Sakura snapped.

"You told him didn't you?" Sasuke growled angrily

"What could I possibly tell him?" Sakura shouted.

"You told him about the game!"

"How could I tell him anything with him so focused on those books?" Sasuke glared at her, she had a point though.

Sakura decided it wasn't worth it to glare at him and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some cleaning supplies.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't answer and handed him a broom while she retreated to the other end of the room where she began putting the unused history books on the shelves.

"What do I do with this?" Sasuke asked waving the broom in the air.

"You sweep up dirt with it you idiot." Naruto laughed. Sasuke turned back to the door to see the blonde fox like boy standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well I was coming to ask Kakashi if we got any work well I was gone but I doubt that he usually doesn't have us do anything now does he." Naruto grinned.

"Ha, you coming to get homework I doubt that." Sakura laughed as she walked over to him.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I have detention."

"What how did you get detention?"

"Why don't you ask Sasuke?" Sakura smiled as she went back to shelving books.

"What did you do to get Sakura in trouble while I was gone?" Naruto said glaring angrily at Sasuke.

"Something about ADP….DPA….." Sasuke smirked.

"What the heck is that?"

"I don't really know Sakura says it because I kissed her…"

"YOU DID WHAT TO SAKURA!!" Naruto roared.

"Oh relax it was just a kiss who cares. Right Sakura?" Sasuke smirked but it was only met by a glare from Sakura.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HER I'M…."

"Naruto it's alright." Sakura smiled at him. "But thanks for caring."

"No problem Sakura anything for you." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well don't worry about any missing work okay Naruto the only thing we did in this class was sit around and talk."

"Oh thanks Sakura, well I'm off then I have to go find Tsunade." Naruto grinned before he left. "Don't let the retard mess with you okay."

Sakura continued shelving the many books that were lying out for no apparent reason. Sasuke was busy glaring at the broom which he had no clue how to use.

It was really annoying, everyone was making a big deal about a stupid kiss and then Sakura had to go tell Naruto which meant he would be dealing with him for another month. It was all her fault. Sasuke glared at the girl who was struggling to reach the top shelf. If it weren't for her his life would be simple and he would have one less problem to deal with.

If only he could kill her then things would be better. But right now at this moment she was still untouchable. There was no way he could win the game right now and it seemed to get hard and harder for him to find away to get her alone. He just couldn't seem to get the upper hand of the situation.

Sasuke felt his fangs retract, wanting desperately to enter her flesh. He had felt it before, only once for a belief second and that was all it took to get him hooked.

He moved slowly towards her. She was still unaware of his movement. She was too distracted with trying to reach the top shelf.

Sakura was standing on her toes trying to reach it. The book was becoming heavy and she was about to give up and get a chair when it left her grasp. She looked up surprised as a pale hand reached up and placed it the shelf.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. She couldn't see his eyes because this jet black hair was covering them. His hand was just above her head. The other was now playing with a lock of her pink hair.

Sakura felt an uncomfortable cringe in her chest and her heart beat rabidly inside her. Something wasn't normal here. He wouldn't normally act like this would he? No it had to be a trick to catch her off guard.

"Sasuke this isn't funny." Sakura said pushing him away. For some reason he looked hurt as she did so but Sakura decided to finish shelving the books and ignore it.

Once again she was back to trying to reach the top shelf herself. She was unsuccessful once again in her attempt. Then, again as she was just about to give up and get a chair Sasuke reached up and put it on the shelf for her. This time though he ended up clinging to her with his arms wrapped around her waist. If she had been facing him like before he would have seen her blushing.

"Sakura." He said resting his head on her shoulder. Sakura wondered if he felt the tremble he had sent down her waste just now.

"S-Sasuke let g-go of m-me." She stammered almost as bad as Hinata did sometimes. His grip only tightened. She could feel his hot breath on her neck making her heart bounce around in her rib cage.

"Sakura." He called again his voice filled with lust.

"S-Sasuke please…let g-go." She pleaded.

"Sakura I….I want it…" He said not completely sure if he was using the right words. "I…want it…now." She could feel his fangs scrapping against her neck unsure of if it would be right for them to pierce her flesh. Sakura knew what he wanted what he was craving now and she was frightened for the first time since they had started this game, she was truly scared.

"Well then…" Sakura started. "…you're going to have to win if you want it so bad."

"Oh Sakura, you're such a tease." He chuckled. Sakura felt another shiver as Sasuke began sucking gently on her neck.

"Sasuke..." She said trying to be firm about it but it only seemed to encourage him. He slowly moved one of his hands under her shirt. She flinched as his cold hand touched her bare skin. He chuckled wickedly moving it up farther.

"Sasuke please…" She whimpered as he nibbled on her soft skin on her neck. "You're…"

"I'm what?" He asked feeling her tremble in his grasped.

"Sasuke stop it your breaking the rules." Sakura said bravely.

Sakura could feel his body shake with anger. His grip becoming tighter and tighter until she could barely breathe.

"No Sakura I want it now." His demanded. "I need it now."

"Sasuke…you're…..hurting me." Sakura gasped with her last remaining breath.

Sasuke immediately dropped her as though he just realized what he was doing. Sakura lay on the ground gasping for air. Her insides literally felt like they had dropped from her rib cage all the way to her feet. It was sickening and it hurt. The pain was so incredible that she was finding it hard to remain awake.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke kneel down because of some unknown force pushing him down. He was in pain as was she only she was fighting to stay conscious. Sakura's vision was going blurry but she could still see the outline of the third person in the room. She couldn't tell who it was and it could prove to be fatal if she did not remain awake especially with he appoint right next to her in pain.

The third person in the room knelt down next to Sakura and brought her into its arms. She tried to push away but it was difficult with her unable to focus.

"It's alright Sakura just rest you'll be fine." The figure said.

The voice seemed so familiar but Sakura couldn't place a face on it. But they said she would be safe and she gave into unconsciousness.

Sasuke panted heavily clutching his bleeding side. He did not curse the figure or glare at him, he took his punishment. Even though he was now injured he was grateful to the man who had just saved him and Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed.

"I'm…..sorry." Sasuke panted.

"Why are you apologizing to me you should be apologizing to you friend." The man said lying Sakura on the ground. She was breathing steadily now but she would be very sore the next day.

"She's not….my…friend." Sasuke panted glaring and the unconscious pink haired girl. "That…girl is my….enemy."

"Why is that?" The man asked brushing a pink hair out of Sakura's face.

"She is a…threat…to my dream."

"I don't know about that. Maybe if you opened up to her, then she wouldn't seem like such a threat." The man said. Sasuke ignored this and tried to breathe normal.

"Sasuke it seems to me from the beginning that it was you risking your own dream." Sasuke glared at the man.

"It was you who showed her that you were a vampire, you who stalked her and it was you who started this game. The only thing this girl did was try and defend her life by playing this stupid game with you."

"And I plan on winning." Sasuke snapped.

"Is it really worth it?" Sasuke had no answer for that, he knew that the man was right but still he refused to believe it.

"I sure if she remembers anything she'll want to stop. Sakura knows what she's risking but do you Sasuke?"

"I'm risking as much as she is."

"I doubt that Sasuke." The man chuckled. "If she wins you can relocate anywhere in the world for all you care with your family making you set for life but Sakura….she doesn't have much you know and if she loses that's it. She only has one life to live you know."

"Well then she should have thought that through before she decided."

"Did she really have a chance to decide? From what I saw there wasn't much of a chose."

"You saw." Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Oh please Sasuke you should have known that." He chuckled.

* * *

**Why was Naruto gone? How is the mysterious stranger? You'll find out in the future!!**

**Sadly the answers will not be in the next chapter...so get over it.**

**X3 **

**Sasuke you little cheater!**


	8. Guitly conscious

**Guilty Conscious with questions and a side of apology?**

* * *

The bell for the first period class rang and the class seemed unusually quiet. Sasuke sat alone at his desk his cold eyes watching for the door to open and the pink haired girl to enter.

Many of the girls in his fan club had tried to start up a conversation with him but he was only interested in one girl and she wasn't here yet. It was very boring but the only thing that interested him was convincing the door to open and for the girl to enter.

He could here Naruto talking to Hinata about how much homework he had to catch up on and Ino was busy talking to Tenten about the newest movies that had come out. It all didn't seem right to him. Didn't they care about where Sakura was?

After another ten minutes he had, had enough. Immediately he got up out of his seat and walked over to Ino. Sasuke noticed Shikamaru eyeing him suspiciously but he ignored it.

"Ino." He said catch her attention.

"Oh hey Sasuke how's your morning?" Ino smiled.

"It's good." He replied trying to keep himself from demanding where his rival was.

"So what brings you to this side of the room?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Sakura was." Sasuke said casually. Ino's face suddenly went pale and Tenten and Hinata where both staring at him. He could see tears swelling in Ino's eyes. Shikamaru saw this as well and got up from his seat and came over.

"What did you say to her Uchiha?" Shikamaru frowned.

"It's okay Shika it's not his fault he just wants to now about Sakura." Ino said choking back tears.

"Oh…" He said before returning to his seat.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Ino shook her head and hid her face in her hands. Sasuke turned to Tenten but she couldn't say anything either.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata stammered. Sasuke turned to the shy girl; out of the three girls she seemed to be handling whatever had happened the best. "Sakura i-is in the h-hospital."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed making Hinata jump.

"Hinata what happened?" Sasuke asked. He had a guess at what had happened but it was still strange that he felt concerned about his enemy.

"Well S-Sakura came home f-from detention and she j-just collapsed f-for no r-reason." Hinata said. "W-we took her t-to the hospital a-and the d-doctors said that s-some of h-her internal organs had been r-ruptured."

"Is Sakura going to be alright?" Naruto asked his voice shaking badly.

"Yes t-they can f-fix it b-but she can't afford t-the surgery to do s-so"

"What don't her parents have jobs?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up Sasuke, just shut up it's not funny." Naruto snapped.

"Sasuke, S-Sakura's parents a-are dead." Hinata said sadly. Sasuke almost choked at hearing those words. He could feel the guilt rushing in. It was his fault that she was like this and she couldn't even take care of it herself. She was going to die because of him….but wasn't that what he wanted. Yes, it was but he didn't want her to die this way.

"Kakashi can I be excused." Sasuke said walking towards the door.

"No." Kakashi said for once he was aware of the situation and for once his book had been put away.

"What?" Sasuke said glaring at his teacher.

"I said no Sasuke." Kakashi said sternly.

"I need to go to the hospital and see Sakura it's my…." Sasuke feel short and turned back his seat.

"Sakura won't die will she?" Naruto asked.

"No s-she's in surgery n-now." Hinata said softly.

"But I thought she couldn't afford it." Sasuke said.

"I a-asked my father i-if he could p-pay for it for her a-and he said h-he would." Hinata replied.

"You're so kind Hinata." Naruto said hugging the shy girl making her blush.

* * *

Sasuke sat alone outside under a tree during his lunch break. This would be the time when he would plan an attack against his enemy but this time it was different. 

During his life he had killed several people and this was the first time he felt sad. He had almost killed Sakura by accident and he felt guilty about it. If t weren't for Hinata she would have probably been dead.

His desire to when had drove him to do it and he would have exposed who he really was and hurt someone in the process. The question his intruder asked yesterday popped back into his mind. _Is it really worth it?_

Sasuke shook his head irritably. Of course it was he was doing this to protect his dream. She was a threat that had to be eliminated no matter what….right?

He was so confused and deep in thought that he didn't even notice the fact that Ino's boyfriend Shikamaru had walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Are you thinking about Sakura?" He asked lazily.

"What do you want?" Sasuke frowned.

"Nothing really I'm just trying to get away from Ino. She's really upset about Sakura being in the hospital."

"Hn."

"I don't blame her though Sakura is her best friend and to see someone that close to you collapse for some unknown reason it's quite frightening."

"Does she know how it happened?" Sasuke asked even though he knew the answer.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Shikamaru said dully. Sasuke flinched and it was clear that Shikamaru hadn't missed it but he continued anyways. "Naruto tells me that you were that last one with Sakura yesterday before she went home. He said something about you getting her into detention with you because of a kiss."

"Yeah I got her in detention." Sasuke replied.

"I've noticed that you've become very close to Sakura lately and it's not just because Ino's been telling me about it." Shikamaru said.

"So," Sasuke said becoming annoyed with this guy.

"You've become quite a pair you know." He said lazily.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said irritably.

"Well it could have just been me but you seemed pretty guilty about what happened to Sakura."

"Yeah I'm worried about her so what."

"Uchiha I didn't say you looked worried I said you looked guilty." Shikamaru said. Sasuke glared at him catching a glint of success in his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well since you asked I want to know one thing." Shikamaru said. "Did you hurt Sakura in any way? Did you try to force her to do something she didn't want? Did you cause the injuries that ended up putting Sakura in the hospital?"

"I nev…"

"Then explain the kiss from what I heard you forced it upon her." Shikamaru said before Sasuke could finish his answer.

"Why do you care so much about her I never seen her talking to you?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well Uchiha if you're such an expert on Sakura then how come you didn't know about her parents huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Just face it you barely know the girl.'

"And how do you know so much about her?"

"Unlike you I've known Sakura since our first grade."

"And why are you suspecting me of hurting her?"

"I suspect you because the only person you seem to know the best is Sakura and you were the last person she saw at school before she came home. Don't you think it's strange that you haven't ventured out to get to know anyone else besides Sakura?"

"Have you thought about what could have happened on her way home? Someone could have attacked her then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I have thought about that but I'm talking about you and I don't think you fallowed her seeing as how Kakashi kept you later the Sakura." Shikamaru replied as he got back on his feet.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I talked to Sakura before I came to you." Shikamaru said before he left Sasuke alone under the tree.

Sasuke sat there his face emotionless but his heart was beating like crazy. He had talked to Sakura. But how, he couldn't have left the campus could he?

Did that mean he knew that he was a vampire….no if he knew they would have a S.W.A.T. team in there trying to bring him in for attempted murder and research. If he had talked to Sakura then she must not have told him everything that had happened. Or she didn't remember. Whatever it was he needed to know.

* * *

"Shika what's wrong?" Ino asked her boyfriend who seemed to be in a daze. 

"It's nothing." He said blinking a few times and turning back to the group. He wasn't sure what it was but if seemed like the Uchiha had suddenly disappeared from his usual spot and it wasn't the normal type of disappearing. Shikamaru was certain that no one had walked in front of him and he hadn't blinked when Sasuke disappeared but he was gone.

* * *

Sakura lay in her hospital bed and stared out the window. It had been almost five hours since she had gotten out of surgery. She was sure her body would have been hurt badly if it weren't for all the pain killers they had her on. She was really tired but it was probably just the medicine. 

"Miss Haruno you have visitor." The nurse said as she peeked her head through the door. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yes please." Sakura smiled. She figured it was Hinata's father checking in again but when the nurse let her visitor in she was very surprised.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"What are you doing here vampire?" Sakura asked after he shut the door behind him.

"I came to see you of course." He said sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Shouldn't you be in school class should be starting soon?" Sakura said looking up at the clock.

"Don't worry they wont miss me." He said. "Anyways I want to know why Shikamaru came and interrogated me."

"Awe, yes Shikamaru." Sakura said giving a small smile.

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke asked clenching his fist.

"I told him I had detention with you and on the way home I fell down some stairs and fainted and then I went home and I collapsed."

"You lied?" Sasuke said not wanting to look at her.

"Yes."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because if I told them a vampire smashed my internal organ because I told him to fallow the rules of our game they would call me crazy and though me in a straightjacket." Sakura laughed. Sasuke didn't laugh he felt to sick right now. He felt the full weight of his guilt because of what he had done crashing down on him. It was strange he had never thought guilt could be such a burden. Then again this was the first time he had felt it.

"So…" Sakura said. "…are you here to try and finish the job?"

"Are you making fun of me Sakura?" Sasuke hissed.

"God touchy aren't we." Sakura giggled.

"This isn't funny Sakura you almost died because of what I did." He snapped. "Aren't you mad, don't you hate me for what I did to you?"

"Weren't you originally trying to kill me Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I thought you would be more determined to try and win now that you almost did."

"No, Sakura you would have won if I hadn't snapped out of it."

"I don't get."

"You would have won if you had died and I would have lost." Sasuke said. "It's all because I broke the rules."

"We would have both lost you know." Sakura laughed. "Well I guess now you'll know better then to break the rules."

"Did I smash your head as well Sakura or are you insane." Sasuke snapped. "Don't you see you almost died."

"What's with you and the fact that I almost died?" Sakura frowned.

"I guess it's just because I feel guilty about what I did and…" he paused. "….I'm sorry."

"Well I forgive you." Sakura said tilting his head up you that their eyes met.

"Now get the hell out of my room, you're my enemy not my friend I need my time to plot out how I'm going to defeat you!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke got up immediately and walked over to the door and opened it. He stopped and looked back. Her emerald eyes were burning with confidence.

"I'll…give you until…you're all better before we continue." Sasuke said not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"You're just worried I'll find a way to defeat you!" Sakura grinned.

"Yeah I think you need a straightjacket." Sasuke smirked before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Outside the hospital sat the man who had saved two rivals the other day. He sat comfortably on the roof of a building across the street from the hospital. He watched the pink haired girl as she fell asleep in her bed and made sure her appoint kept his promise. He couldn't trust either of them right now and the girl was definitely not in a safe position at the moment. 

He sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. "You two are playing a very dangerous game."

* * *

**Yeah I put a little NaruHina in there at the begining...if your a fan of that couple don't worry I'll put some more in there too.**

**Well Sasuke felt guilty as you can tell and he didn't act well like...Sasuke but don't you worry he'll go back to the way he was once his enemy gets all better...or will he? **

**Inner me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SASUKE DON'T GO EASY ON YOUR ENEMY EVEN IF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU FEEL GUILTY...yeah...**

**Me: What was that about? **

**Inner me: Nothing...**

**Okay...anyways oringinally 'Round 2' and this chapter were supposed to be one giant chapter but I was like "hey I'm going to be cool and make it into two chapter."**

**Inner me: Yeah your cool _cough_ not.**

**Me: Whatever it was your idea.**

**Inner me: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Anyways I wont be splitting long chapters in this one anymore, the only reason why I did was because I liked the title I used for this one. X3...**

* * *

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline...yay!!

* * *

**_WARNING SPOILERZ

* * *

_**

**...Just you wait until I get to the really long chapter with possible life changing events in a ca...no lemons...yet.**

**Oh yeah AVP2 is awesome! Lots of gore and triplets!! lol**


	9. Enemies we shall be

Sakura sat against the wall reading here book. It was fourth period, her P.E. class with her teacher Gai sensei. It had almost a week since Sakura had been released from the hospital. She was unable to participate in most physical activity. The doctors said that it would be best if she waited until she was able to walk all the way home without taking a break because it had started to hurt but of course Hinata's father wouldn't allow her to walk home until she had fully recovered.

When she did come back to school she had crutches for the first few days and she had to deal with everyone wanting to see her 'battle wounds' from surgery. Sakura was trying to become more independent and tried walking without them meanwhile she had Naruto running around with them when she didn't use them. Ever since she had come back it always seemed like she had someone by her side no matter where she went. Her friends were still very worried about her wanted to make sure nothing messed up her recovery, not even Sasuke.

During her time back the only time she really say him was in class and that was it. During lunch break and detention he had distanced himself for some reason. Sakura figured that the vampire was just sticking to his promise. But when she really thought about it the only reason he talked to her or acknowledged her was because of their little game. It sort of made her feel sad.

There was one thing that was bothering her though. While she was in the hospital Sasuke finished his detention without her but the day she returned he decided to go beat up the hall-monitor for some reason earning him another week of detention which he was spending with her. If the only thing he wanted to be involved with Sakura in was the game then why get detention again. The only thing Sakura could think of was that he wanted to make sure she wasn't secretly plotting against him in detention which in the end really didn't make sense.

"So young youthful Sakura when should I expect you back in the game of youthfulness in my class." Gai asked.

Sakura looked up from her book and smiled, "I'm hoping by Monday I'll be able to participate."

"That's right the youthfulness shall prevail over any obstacle." He grinned before he turned back to his class and yelled at a few of the students who had stopped participating in the game of dodge ball Gai had set up.

"Ah watch out Sakura." Yelled a bushy browed boy who had thrown himself in the way of a dodge ball that came hurtling towards her the boy fell to the ground ultimately missing the ball. Sakura sighed as she tilted her head to the side as the ball gently bounced off the wall.

"Lee what are you doing on the floor get up we aren't doing push ups." Gai shouted.

"Aye, Gai sensei I was trying to prevent the dodge ball from injuring the beautiful Sakura." Lee said jumping to his feet.

"But Lee could you not see that Sakura's youthful speed made it so she could evade the dodge ball." Gai exclaimed.

"Yeah bushy-brows, besides the ball wasn't moving that fast." Naruto shouted as he waved Sakura's crutches in the air. Naruto had begged Sakura to allow him to play dodge ball with her crutches. She didn't see how that was possible but he did it.

"Naruto why have you taken Sakura's crutches you could have caused her to injure herself while she was reading peacefully." Lee shouted. "I challenge you to…" Before Lee could finish though a bright orange dodge ball collided with his face.

"Would you shut up as you can see she's perfectly fine?" Naruto shouted.

"That is enough out of both of you." Gai said. "It's is now time for you to prepare for your next class." The class quickly ran for the locker rooms to change leaving Sakura alone in the gym. She sat there and waited for Naruto to return to take her to he next class sense their next classes were close to each other.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as he ran out of the locker room and tripped on the crutches that he had been carrying.

"You know if you keep that up you'll actually need those." Sakura laughed.

"You really think so." Naruto grinned as he got to his feet again and tried walking for once.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Sakura said as she allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Yes but I'm going to take it as one." He joked.

* * *

Sakura sat in her desk staring dully at the clock as the remainder of the class time ticked away. She had finished all her class work and finished all her homework she was supposed to do at home. They hadn't given her much for some reason which was really weird.

She was really surprised that she had been able to catch up with all the work she missed so fast. She had been out of school for almost two weeks and she didn't seem to get that much work from her teachers.

"Attention students." The intercom suddenly buzzed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. "This is a reminder for the field trip too Konoha caves. The freshman and sophomore class will leave Thursday, which is tomorrow, threw Friday. The Junior and Senior class will leave Saturday threw Sunday. That's all and have a nice day."

"What!" Sakura shouted the whole class turned to look at her.

"Oh yeah that's right you were gone Sakura." Ino laughed. "I thought I told you but don't worry I'll help you pack tonight." Sakura just gaped dumbfoundedly.

* * *

Sakura sprayed the window cleaner on the window as she was half spacing out as she did though. It was almost time for her to time in detention to end for the day and she was tired. Sasuke was currently putting books on the shelves and Kakashi was reading.

She was so glad that her detentions for a week were almost done. After today she would have one detention left. That unfortunately would have to wait until Monday seeing as how her sophomore class would be leaving tomorrow to go to some caves for some reason.

"Okay you two finish up what you're doing and then you can go home. I'm going to go get coffee before I head home." Kakashi said before he got up and left the room. Sakura sighed she still had four more window to clean.

"So…" Sasuke said. He was now sitting on a desk next to her watching her clean.

"We can start again on Monday." Sakura said before Sasuke could even ask.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask but okay." Sasuke smirked.

"Really…" Sakura said with a forced surprised look on her face. "…I thought that was the only thing you thought about."

"No that's the top thing I think about but it isn't the only thing." Sasuke smirked.

"So what did you really want vampire?" Sakura asked as she turned back to cleaning the window.

"What happened to you crutches?"

"Oh those I gave them to Naruto I shouldn't need them anymore."

"But what about the trip there's going to be a lot of walking and you might need them."

"I'll be fine I don't need them okay."

"But….."

"Why do you suddenly care so much about my well being?" Sakura interrupted.

"Well I want you better soon so I can continue our game, I've been so bored without it you know." He smirked seductively. He was lying though and she could tell.

"I doubt that." Sakura chuckled. "Every since the accident you've been acting strangely."

"Well like I said I have other thing on my list of what to do."

"So what have you been doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well first of all I've been becoming less suspicious to your friend Shikamaru." Sasuke frowned. "You have no idea how hard that was."

"Anything else?"

"I've met some people, killed some nobodies in the city what more do you want?"

"Nothing." She said sweetly even though it sort of made her feel bad that he was getting on fine without her.

"I doubt that." Sasuke frowned.

"You stole my line."

"I know I did but I'm right aren't I."

"No."

"Is this about me not harassing you that much anymore?" Sasuke smirked as he got off the desk and walked towards her. "You missed it didn't you."

"No I'm glad you found other people to harass." Sakura lied. "It's good to know that you'll have something to do if you win."

"You do know if it weren't for your friend I probably still would have been stuck to you like glue. I would have preferred it that way and then maybe I wouldn't have met this really annoying stalker chick."

"Don't you already have a bunch of those?" Sakura laughed.

"Yes but this one is different she's like a stalker on steroids."

"Wow that must be bad." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah I'll have to ask you how to get rid of stalkers before I kill you..." Sasuke said feeling a ping of what he thought was regret after he said it. Sakura stopped laughing and walked back to the cabinet to put away the cleaning supplies.

"Yeah I guess you will." Sakura said as she picked up her things and left Sasuke alone in the room. Sakura kept walking until she reached the spot where Hinata's father had sent the limo to pick her up at.

The whole time she was begging that Sasuke wouldn't fallow her. She didn't want to see him right now because for some reason she felt in pain because of him. It wasn't the physical pain but an emotional pain.

It was strange and she really didn't understand it. His insults had never hurt her before but this time without meaning to he had hurt again.

It couldn't be love could it? No….never….she couldn't ever fall for him ever. He was the enemy. She had read it so many times in books, the girl and guy would hate each other but ultimately in the end they would fall in love and live happily ever after. Those were books though things always turned out alright in books.

This wasn't a book this was real life. He was a vampire and they were enemies. Vampires always had a sly nature which meant if she fell in love there was no doubt that she would lose. It was always a fatal mistake for anyone in the real world to fall in love with the enemy.

Sakura took a deep breath and pushed aside her emotions. She would be alright if she kept her head. There was no way anyone could defeat her when it came to a battle of wits. She would be perfectly fine if….

"Sakura." Sasuke called from behind her. Sakura felt her stomach drop along with all her wits she had been storing up for battle.

"Yes." She smiled as she turned around to face him.

"Why are you standing in the rain?"

"Why am I what?" Sakura asked still not grasping what he was saying.

"You're standing in the rain." Sasuke repeated.

"Oh…yeah I am I guess." She chuckled as she walked over to the covered area where Sasuke was. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

"Here." He said handing her his coat. "I don't need you catching a cold."

"Thanks…" Sakura said quietly as she accepted it and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sakura I'm s…."

"You don't need to apologize Sasuke were enemies remember." Sakura stated flatly.

"Well if we're such enemies then why did I give you my jacket?" Sasuke smirked.

"I would have raised suspicions of our game if you didn't." Sakura replied.

"Right…the game." Both of them remained silent until Sakura's ride came and she gave him his jacket back. She thanked him and he gave her the usual smirk and the limo drove away.

Sasuke waited until the limo was out of sight he for he started towards his apartment in the rain. He didn't bother to put his coat back on because he didn't really care if he got wet.

"Damn it why can't you just keep your head in the game." He muttered to himself as he walked.

"It's simple just stay in your place…"

_Right?_

"She's threatening your dream…"

_Right?_

"She's your enemy…"

_Right? _

"Sasuke if you keep talking to yourself people will start think your crazy." A cold voice chuckled. Sasuke looked up and glared.

"What do you want Itachi?" He snapped.

"Oh nothing I was just watching my little brother talk to himself."

"Hn."

"You know it's not that heard to kill her. You shouldn't have given her that break I saw more then one times you could have killed her."

"Leave me to my own business Itachi." Sasuke snapped as he walked away from his brother.

"You know if you don't hurry up and finish this someone else might." He chuckled as he disappeared.

Sasuke frowned, there was no way he would allow anyone else to touch Sakura. She was his alone to deal with and if anyone dare harm her he would kill them no matter who they might be. Only he would be the one to end her pathetic existence.

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

**Okay this was sort of a plot setter somewhat thingy as you know not much happened. I wont be posting anything for a few days becuase I just got back into school so yeah, dommage. I'll write when I can and post eventually.**


	10. Dream or memory

Sakura fallowed behind Ino and the rest of the girls as they walked towards the bus. She couldn't see how they could be so…awake. After spending most of the night helping her pack she thought that they would just be a little sleepy……but no they were happy perky morning people and Sakura was going to fall asleep the moment she sat in her seat.

Knowing Ino though she probably wouldn't allow Sakura to even attempt to sleep which meant she would be forced to wait until the made it to the hotel. Even then she probably wouldn't get any napping time until it was midnight at the least. She wasn't sure she was going to be able even enjoy this surprise trip if she didn't get some sleep.

Sakura stumbled to the narrow isle of the bus. It was quite difficult to navigate threw the random bags left by people who felt that they needed to bring an extra bag to block her way to her seat. She sat towards the back of the bus across from Ino and Shikamaru who shared a seat. Tenten and Hinata shared a seat behind her and Naruto went solo behind Ino. There was someone in the same seat a Sakura but she didn't check to see who it was but some how they had managed to fall asleep even with Ino's yelling.

Everyone was all ready to leave now. Their bags were all under the bus and they had taken row call as the got on the bus so all the important things were taken care of. Right now the only thing they were waiting for was for the bus driver to decide that the planets were aligned correctly so they could leave. This wasn't necessary but the bus driver still believed it was.

The bus rumbled loudly and began to shake as all buses did. The rattling noise that normally would have been heard was drowned out by the students on the bus talking loudly. Ino created 50 percent of this racket though. It wasn't surprising though she was known for her large wind span. She needed this of course in choir but this was not choir; this was a bus full of students most of which were trying to be just a loud.

Sakura slumped against the back of her seat. The person next to her was still amazingly able to sleep though. She didn't have to look to know that he was asleep because if he wasn't he would be yelling at Ino to shut her mouth just as every other person on the bus was doing.

_"Maybe I should have snuck on the other bus."_ Sakura thought as she stared up at the ceiling. If she had snuck to the other bus it was quite possible that it would be much quieter and that would mean she would be able to catch up on the sleep she missed last night. If she did get on the other bus without Ino or the other girls knowing it would mean that she would most likely have to deal with the vampire Sasuke counting down the days, minutes, seconds, and milliseconds tell they started the game again. She had mad the assumption that he was on the other bus because she had not seen or heard him on the bus which meant she either missed him getting on or he was invisible and mute or the logical reason of him being on the other bus.

If she had gone though and not died from Sasuke's harassing her the whole time she would have to deal with Ino's furry. Ino would be furious with her if she had chose to ride in the other bus and she wouldn't hear the end of it until Monday. Death would be better then listening to that.

"SAKUUUUURA!" Ino and Tenten shouted joyfully making the pink hair girl nearly fall out of her seat.

"Stay in your seat Pinky." The bus driver growled but no one could hear because of the noise.

"What?" Sakura frowned.

"Nothing we were just making sure you didn't fall asleep." Ino grinned.

"Why would I want to sleep? I mean that's completely absurd; sleeping is for people who are tired!" Sakura said with a sarcastically bitter tone.

"I completely agree with you." Ino smiled. "I bet that person your sitting next to spent all night packing and that's why he's so tired. He was asleep before you even sat down." Sakura so wanted to get up and strangle her friend right now but the bus driver would yell at her again but like before she wouldn't here it.

"Yes Ino he probably was packing all night and he is really tired." Sakura said trying to get the point across the small gap between their seats. It didn't seem to work.

"Hey Tenten you know what we should do?" Ino grinned.

"What?" Tenten asked even though it was obvious that she already knew. Sakura slumped back against the seat and resumed staring at the ceiling.

"Let's sing a song!" Ino giggled.

"Okay." The two girls began singing 'The Wheels on the Bus' which soon caused most of the people on the bus to start singing. Sakura moaned and covered her ears and shut her eyes. Ino didn't seem to notice because she was singing to loud. Hinata did though but just smiled and let her drift to sleep.

* * *

_Dream… _

_A young pink haired girl sat on the swing, swinging back and forth and back and forth. You could tell that she was a happy little girl from the big smile that was always on her face._

_"Sakura." A kind women's voice called softly. The little girl stopped swinging and looked up to see a man and a woman standing a few feet away._

_"Mommy, Daddy!' The girl exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and ran to them. Suddenly the world around the girl started spinning. It moved faster and faster the colors of her surroundings mixing together until the world slowed and seemed to be burning._

_The younger Sakura was now in a house. It was her old house. There was fire everywhere eating away at her home._

_She sat on the ground tears streaming from her emerald eyes. She knew she should be leaving. Her house was on fire and if she didn't go soon she would be burned alive…but still she couldn't leave._

_She looked on the ground the image burning into her eyes like the fire that was burning her house to the ground. The sight that she was facing was keeping her from getting up and running…… what she had seen happen before her eyes. She couldn't stop them she couldn't prevent them the only thing she could to was watch in horror as the thing she love the most was ripped to piece and left on the ground unrecognizable to anyone._

_Before Sakura could see what had actually happened a huge dark figure grabbed a hold of her squeezing her tightly. She struggled trying to escape. It squeezed tighter and tighter squishing the air from her lungs and smashing her insides. She tried to scream for help, her parents, anyone but nothing would come._

_"Sakura…" A voice called. Still she struggled._

_"Sakura…" The voice was getting closer, she reached out for it._

_"Sakura!" The voice shouted._

_...or memory.

* * *

_

Sakura snapped her eyes open to find that she was gazing into a pair of very dark colored eyes unlike her own. She found that she was clutching something and looked down to see an arm. She looked back up and blushed.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura said releasing her enemies arm and turned away from him.

"Thank you." He mumbled as her moved his arm slowly trying to get the circulation back in his arm.

"I am s-so sorry." She apologized blushing still.

"It was okay except for the part when you tried to rip off my arm." He smirked.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep and…how did you get there?" Sakura asked noticing that it had been him who she had been sitting next to.

"I've been here sense this morning and if you don't let me out I'll be here all night." Sasuke smirked.

"W-what?" Sakura stammered.

"Well if you haven't noticed it's night time now and the bus isn't moving and we're sitting on the bus while everyone else is getting there stuff of the bus." Sasuke frowned.

"Oh…" Sakura said quickly getting out of his way. She didn't think she had fallen asleep for that long. She only thought that she had dozed off and….

"I really hope I didn't say anything in my sleep." She thought blushing even more.

"Hey Sakura are you going to get off the bus or are you staying the night in here?" Ino called as she poked her head through the door. Sakura looked around for Sasuke but he was already gone.

"Oh yeah just a second." She said getting up again and running out of the bus. It was easy for Sakura to find here stuff seeing as how hers was the only luggage left.

Sakura once again was fallowing Ino, Hinata and Tenten. She was completely exhausted again. The sleep she had hadn't been very restful and the dream she had didn't seem to help. The reason for that probably was because the dream she had wasn't really a dream but more of a memory…

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly down the hallway of the hotel to his room. He wasn't in any hurry to get there because the people he would have to share it with he didn't really like. He did consider them friends but still he liked it better when it was at school only. At least then he could have his own space when he wanted it.

He turned the knob and just as he predicted the door opened easily. There were three people in there one of which he really didn't want around.

"Hey boss how come you weren't on our bus?" The shark like boy asked. The other boy in the room was to busy staring outside the window to care.

"Yeah Sasuke I wanted to sit next to you." His unwanted guest exclaimed as she threw herself at him. Sasuke simply stepped aside and she fell to the ground.

"I don't have to explain to you why I was on the other bus." Sasuke replied dully.

"Sasuke I missed you so much." The girl giggled. Sasuke ignored her again and took another step to the side to avoid her clinging to him.

"Was it you rival again?" The boy smirked. "She's hot."

"No it was not Sakura." Sasuke said turning his back to them so that he could put his things down. "The truth is I wanted to spend as much time away from you three as possible."

"Awe, well that's mean." The boy frowned.

"Sasuke!" The girl whined.

"Get out would you this isn't even your room." Sasuke frowned.

"Fine." The girl snapped as she stormed out of the room almost crashing into the blonde boy who was entering.

"Damn it I got a room with this bastard." Naruto frowned as he dropped his bags in the doorway.

"Naruto don't be an idiot, you can't leave you bags in the door way." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sorry I was late...

Inner me: Bad Meza bad _smack_

Me: Owe that was mean! X(


	11. Cave part 1

_You enter a large room and see three girls sitting at a table sipping tea. They are wearing dresses like the kind a princess would wear. _

_"Sakura come join us!" Ino smiles patting the seat next to her. Ino was wearing a baby blue dress._

_"Yeah Sakura come eat a cookie!" Tenten said waving her cookie in the air. Tenten had the strangest dress out of all of them. Her dress was green cameo dress which would be strange if they were real princesses._

_"Okay." Sakura smiled picking up the skirt of her dress a little so she wouldn't trip on it. Sakura was wearing a red dress._

_"Would you like some tea?" Hinata asked politely. Hinata's dress was a light purple color with a few bows on it._

_"Yes I-"_

_"No she wants a cookie." Tenten shouted throwing a cookie at Hinata._

_"Tenten behave yourself!" Ino shouted as she got up and threw her chair at Tenten._

_"What the hell!" Sakura exclaimed as the chair landed on Tenten._

_"Hehe that tickle." Tenten giggle._

_"THAT'S IT GET OUT OF THE TRUCK!" Hinata shouted before she led the three girls out of the room._

_"What….the….hell….was…that…." Sakura said falling out of her chair._

_"Oh that's normal Hinata would usually pull out a grenade by now but its Thursday." Sasuke's voice replied dully._

_Sakura turned around to see the boy leaning against the wall looking very bored. Sasuke was wearing the same type of outfit that the vampire's in her books would wear. He was wearing mostly black with a long black cape thing that was bugging Sakura._

_Sakura blinked hopping that when she opened them he would be gone but when she opened them he was right on top of her. She tried to scream for help but it was quickly silenced when his lips crashed into hers. When he pulled away he had a…happy?...look on his face. Before she knew it he was nuzzling her neck in his favorite spot and what was strange was the fact that he really was purring like a kitten._

_"Sasuke get off of me!" Sakura shouted pushing off of her. Before Sasuke could tackle her she quickly got to her feet and started walking away._

_"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke called as he fallowed her. After about 10 minutes of that she got annoyed and stopped, turned around and was tackled by Sasuke who had forgotten to stop prancing._

_"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura frowned as he immediately started snuggling her neck._

_"I got you a present!" he purred._

_This time before she could even blink she found herself in front of a very old and familiar closet door. Sakura could remember it from somewhere but sill she couldn't remember where._

_"You got me a closet?" Sakura frowned._

_"No stupid it's in the closet." Sasuke said as he swung the door open and threw her in._

_Sakura felt frightened and it wasn't because she had been thrown in a closet it was because the closet was so deep. When she hit the bottom it was cold and wet. She could barely see but it looked like she was standing in a lake of something. There was a strange sickening odor in the air. _

_Sakura felt a little sick it was the smell of blood. It was everywhere. She couldn't get it out of her senses._

_She hugged herself tightly but found that the dress she had been wearing had disappeared. All her clothes were gone._

_Sakura looked around franticly trying to find something t cover herself with when she felt someone's hand wrap around her waste. She pushed the person away trying to hide herself. The grip tightened and Sakura gasped._

_"Isn't it wonderful Sakura?" Sasuke chuckled. Sakura looked back to see that it was Sasuke holding her. _

_"Let me go." Sakura ordered blushing badly from embarrassment._

_"You know I've never lost before." Sasuke continued his dark eyes gleaming red. "as you can see from this wonderful place I never lose." Sakura felt his hot breath running down her neck. She unwillingly shivered and Sasuke chuckled._

_"You're proving to be a challenge you know, I like that but if it goes on for to long I'll get bored. So what do you say? Will you give me what I want?" Sakura could feel his fangs brushing roughly against her skin. She knew he really wanted it._

_"I-i…"_

_"Sakura!" A kind voice called. Sakura looked up to see two floating figures above them. She could feel that Sasuke was now glaring at them._

_"Sakura we are disappointed." The male voice called._

_"Yes…you disgrace our sacrifice for you by playing around with this demon." The second voice sad softly._

_"You do not deserve our blessing." The male voice said before the two figures disappeared._

_"No wait!" Sakura cried trying to go to them but Sasuke would not let go._

_"You here that Sakura even they have given up on you." Sasuke laughed. _

_"No!" Sakura said defiantly._

_"Oh yes." He chuckled. "you are mine."_

_"No."_

_"As long as you play our game you will always belong to me, only me forever. Your soul is mine."_

_"No..," Suddenly there was a sharp pain as Sasuke's fangs entered her neck._

_"No!" She shouted pushing him away.

* * *

_

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes Sakura you have to get up." Ino shouted pushing Sakura out of the bed.

"Ow." Sakura said groggily as she hit the ground.

"Come on sleepy head you have to get up you can sleep when we get back." Tenten laughed.

"what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well first we all got up and got dressed but when you weren't up we had to push you out of bed and you shouted 'no'." Hinata summarized.

"Oh okay." Sakura smiled as she went and got dressed.

* * *

"Sasuke get out of the shower already we have to go soon and your friend left but your girlfriend is still here but she's weird and why were you talking about my Sakura in your sleep and…" Naruto yelled until Sasuke opened the door and came out fully dress.

"Who was he dreaming about?" The girl from yesterday exclaimed.

"Karin is not my girlfriend and I do not talk in myself that was you talking about Sakura." Sasuke frowned.

"I know but you were being slow so I had to day something." Naruto grinned.

"No you didn't I was only sitting in there because you were yelling at me." Sasuke smirked.

"Good morning Sasuke." Karin giggled.

"Get out of my room Karin." Sasuke frowned as he passed her.

"Oh okay I'll see you in the cave you're my partner right?" Karin asked as she walked to the door.

"No."

"What!"

"He said no glasses he's going to be my partner." Naruto grinned.

"Why would I want to be your partner?"

"Because I'm cool and I'm not a girl."

"Are you gay?"

"No I am not!" Naruto shouted. "I like Sakura."

"Well that's sad because Sakura is going to be my partner."

"What?" Karin shouted. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at the girl who was still standing in the room.

"Why haven't you left?" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh right….sorry." Karin said before she left.

"Why are you going to be Sakura's partner?"

"Because I'm not gay." Sasuke said simply.

* * *

Sakura walked in a group of student's towards the Konoha Cave's information building. She had lost Ino, Hinata and Tenten the moment she got off the bus but she was sure she would find them eventually.

The teachers insisted on going to the information building before they took a tour of the caves. They mainly wanted to waste some time. Sakura didn't mind because she didn't really have anything better to do.

The information building had two large rooms in it. One with the information and the other was a gift store. The majority went to the gift store. Sakura decided to go to the information section to look at what t the caves would be like. She also didn't like being in the crowd even though she was sure Ino and the girl's were in the gift store.

Sakura was surprised when she walked in. The room was dimly lit and the room seemed to be glowing in some spots. Sakura walked up to the closest glowing spot. It turned out to be a little board talking about the cave.

"Most of the caves in Konoha Cave's are still yet to be explored…" Sakura read out loud.

"Do you know how many people have been lost in the caves sense this place was established?" Asked a calm voice. Sakura turned around to face the person who had asked the question but she jumped back against the wall again.

"What's wrong did I scare you?" Neji asked giving a small grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked backing against the wall even more.

"I'm going to tour the caves of courses why else would I be here?"

"Hm."

Neji gave another smile, "Don't worry unlike Sasuke I don't go around killing people for some stupid pride issue. I won't hurt you."

"Well at least there's one less vampire in the world who wants to kill me." Sakura smiled relaxing a little.

"So how is our little game going?" Neji asked walking over to another board motioning her to fallow.

"Well we sort of went on a break right now." Sakura said as she fallowed.

"A break? I didn't know you took breaks when you try to kill someone."

"Yeah I know."

"Why is that?"

"Well Sasuke decided it after he almost accidentally killed me."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know I was surprised to."

"Maybe he's falling in love with you." Sakura felt her cheeks become hot and was glad it was so dark.

"I doubt that I think he was just getting impatient."

"Well if you do get him to fall in love with you, you could possible use it against him to win."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked as she fallowed him to the next board.

"Well from the way I see it a human going against a vampire doesn't sound fair so I think a human such as yourself deserves a few tips and a little help every now and then; it'll make the game more interesting I suppose."

"Thanks I guess."

"Happy I could help." Neji smirked before he disappeared.

"Well that was we-" Sakura started as someone suddenly ran into her.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"What do you want?" Sakura frowned.

"Well I just wanted to point out that I could have won if we weren't taking a break." He replied.

"Okay that's nice now go play with your fan girls."

"And I wanted you to be my partner on the tour." Sasuke continued.

"No."

"Sakura I wasn't asking." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

* * *

The sophomore class stood in front of the entrance of the caves waiting for the tour to start. The freshmen had gone earlier and were just exiting.

"Okay thank you for waiting." The tour guide said as she pushed her way to the front. "My name is Sarah I will be you guide threw Konoha Caves. Now if you'll fallow me we will begin."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were currently in the middle of the crowd which was noisy. Sasuke kept asking if the could move towards the back buy Sakura knew that if she wanted to find Ino, Hinata and Tenten she would want to be in the middle.

While Sakura was looking for her friends Sasuke noticed how all the pairs that had a male and female were holding hands. Some of the female pairs were doing it too but that was because they were afraid. All the guy pairs were busy scaring the girls. Sasuke was more concerned with why the guy and girl pairs were holding hands. He didn't get it.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura She had a frustrated look on her face. He then turned to look at one of the couples with a guy girl combination. The girl had a happy look on her face. He then looked at a pair of girls who were being harassed by a pair of boys. They looked frustrated like Sakura. Was he supposed to hold her hand so she would be happy? He was about to asked she when the tour guide started yelling.

"Okay when you go on this path you'll want to be care full or you'll fall down this tube and go all the way down to who knows where an we'll have to try and find you," She said loudly.

Sasuke and Sakura were almost to the small path now. Sasuke was still confused and Sakura was frustrated.

_"Should I ask now or just drop it?"_ Sasuke puzzled as the got closer to the path.

When he decided what his next move would be Sakura had started on the path. He opened his mouth to ask her but just like trigger someone shoved him and he collided with Sakura.

The crowd of people shrieked as Sasuke and Sakura fell down the hole a slide out of sight. All the students were shouting loudly and the teachers were trying to shut them up. The tour guide was panicking and trying to call for help on a radio that wasn't on.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke you're not supposed to fall on her you're supposed to hold her hand." Kakashi gazed lazily down at the hole not bothering to try and quiet the kids.

"Well maybe there time down there will help them to settle things." Kakashi mumbled as he pulled out his book and started reading.

* * *

**Well Sakura got a tip from Neji but will she use it? Sasuke questioned Naruto's sexual preference. Sakura's dream was weird. I'm suck at home because I caught the flu, damn it, so I decided to write a little. Enjoy! Inner me is to sick to be a pain in the ass.**


	12. Cave part 2

_The crowd of people shrieked as Sasuke and Sakura fell down the hole a slide out of sight. All the students were shouting loudly and the teachers were trying to shut them up. The tour guide was panicking and trying to call for help on a radio that wasn't on._

_Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke you're not supposed to fall on her you're supposed to hold her hand." Kakashi gazed lazily down at the hole not bothering to try and quiet the kids. _

_"Well maybe there time down there will help them to settle things." Kakashi mumbled as he pulled out his book and started reading.

* * *

_

**Part 2-**

* * *

Sakura moaned loudly in pain. When she had fallen, somehow she had ended up landing uncomfortable on top of something soft. Her head hurt a little because she smacked her head on something on the way down and she had no clue how it happened.

When she opened her eyes she was almost sure that the went blind…until of course she remembered that she was in a cave and that it was dark down here. Sakura sat up slowly hoping not to hit her head again when the thing she was sitting on grunted.

"Ah." Sakura shouted punching the thing she was sitting out.

"Ow Sakura don't punch me." Sasuke's voice growled.

"Oh sorry." Sakura said halfheartedly, she had actually wanted to get a chance at punching the stupid vampire.

"Would you get off of me now?" Sasuke grunted.

"I don't know were to go I can't see I might fall down another hole." Sakura protested.

"You'll be fine there isn't any hole anywhere close." Sasuke replied.

"Why should I trust you, you might be trying to kill me." Sakura snapped.

"Well first of all I can see everything around us and second I don't get to try and kill you until Monday, remember stupid."

"So you could just be trying to break the r…" Before Sakura could finish protesting she found herself flopped on her back with Sasuke on top of her now, will she thought it was Sasuke it could have been a bear and she wouldn't know it because it was so dark.

"There that's better." Sasuke smirked.

"It is not now you're on top of me." Sakura snapped as she tried to hit him blindly. Sakura felt him grab a hold of her rests.

"Well the reason I'm on top of you is so you don't wonder around and kill yourself." Sasuke replied. "Now stop trying to hit me so I can think."

"What could you possibly have to think of?"

"A way out of here that wouldn't make me look like a vampire or something." Sasuke answered.

"Oh." Sakura said fidgeting under his weight.

"Would you stop moving?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry but I'm not pillow and this is very uncomfortable for me."

Sasuke sighed irritably before he switched there position so that Sakura was now sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't move. This wasn't any better for her but at least he wasn't sitting on her anymore.

* * *

"That's it I'm going in after Sakura!" Naruto shouted preparing to jump in.

"No you're not you idiot." Shikamaru said lazily.

"And why not?"

"Well we don't really need anymore people lost in the cave and if you go in you may end up in a completely different spot then Sakura or Sasuke." Shikamaru replied.

"Then I shall go in with Naruto and our youthful spirits will double our searching efforts." Lee exclaimed.

"Did you not just here what I said." Shikamaru frowned.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Ready!"

"Naruto, Lee sits your butts on the ground now and wait." Kakashi said before the two could jump into the hole.

"Fine." The two whined as they went back to there seats on the ground.

Kakashi sighed, that had been their third attempt already. He was starting to wonder if he should let them go because the rescue team was taking so long but of course he could get fired if he did that.

"Awe Kakashi how are you doing this pleasant day?"

"Huh? Oh hi Neji what brings you here?" Kakashi said looking up from his book to see Neji standing in front of him.

"I was sent by my father to make sure my sister was safe while she toured the caves." Neji replied. "It's a good thing I came too especially you here."

"What is that supposed to mean." Kakashi said innocently.

"Oh please you can't expect me to not notice that it was you who push the Uchiha."

"Are you sure I did he could have tripped you know."

"Do you think it was wise of you to do that? They hate each other you know."

"Well if I did have anything to do with it I would be feeling a little guilty right now but I'm innocent so I wouldn't worry, they're on their break anyways right now."

"Do you really trust Sasuke that much not to try anything?"

"I trust Sasuke after what happened last time. He still feels guilty about that, right now I'm worried about what Sakura will do."

"Hm…Sakura doesn't seem like a girl who would cheat." Neji replied before he walked away.

"I 'm not so sure anymore especially after the little tip you gave her." Kakashi muttered as he opened his book again.

* * *

Sasuke glared up at the caves surroundings. There was no way out that wouldn't make him look inhuman. They would be stuck there until the rescue team should up and who knows how long it would take for them to find this place.

"So how does it look?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"We're stuck." Sasuke grumbled.

"What!" Sakura shouted nearly making Sasuke fall backwards.

"We're stuck." He repeated hoping she wouldn't shout.

"No we can't be! I can't be down here with you! I want out! Do something! I'm going to k-mrf?" Sasuke had gotten tried of listening to her rant so he simply covered her mouth.

"That bastard." Sakura thought angrily.

"Now I'm going to move my hand and if you start shouting again it's going back." Sasuke said before he removed his hand.

"You didn't have to do that." Sakura frowned. "You could have asked me to be quiet."

"I could have kissed you." Sasuke smirked.

"If you did that again Sasuke I swear to God I would kill you, I not even joking."

"Why it shut you up last time."

"Yes but you can't go around kissing people in order to shut them up. Do you kiss Naruto to?"

"No."

"See now don't do that anymore if you want someone to be quiet you tell them to."

"But in the movies and books they do that."

"Is that where you got the idea?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Do you have some sort of social disorder or something?" Sakura shouted which gave her Sasuke's hand over her mouth.

"Are you done?"

"Yuff." Sakura answered shaking her head yes.

"What?" Sasuke asked taking his hand away.

"I said yes now do you have social disorder?'

"What is that?"

"It's when you have a hard time communicating with other people."

"I can talk."

"No not like that it's like…..when you don't really understand how to interact with people your own age."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay let's talk about your home life and your family and maybe then I can explain it."

"No."

"Oh don't be difficult."

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Who's in your family?"

"My father, mother and my older brother Itachi do you want me to name my whole clan now?"

"You have a clan?"

"Yes."

"Okay who do you interact with at home?"

"No one."

"How can you talk to no one when you have a whole clan?" Sakura exclaimed earning Sasuke's hand covering her mouth.

"You said you were done."

"Uh knuffo"

"You're not going to be loud anymore after this okay."

"Yuff." Sasuke removed his hand again and Sakura remained silent.

"I don't live with my family anymore."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because now can we move on."

"Fine, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And you moved out. How did you manage that?"

"My parents paid for it."

"Then why did you move out?"

"It's complicated."

"Well who knows how long will be her to tell me."

"It's a private matter."

"Did you kill somebody?"

"Yes."

"Really! Who was it?"

"It was you."

"Awe that's mean."

"Hn."

"So back at you home before you moved out who did you talk to the most?"

"My mother and Itachi when he wasn't busy."

"No wonder you're having problems."

"I don't have problems."

"Sure you don't."

"Sense when have you been an expert with problems lets talk about you for a change. Your parents are dead."

"So what if they're dead." Sakura said bitterly.

Sasuke smirked, he knew that he was hitting close to home but hey, she was to its only fair that he even out the sides.

"How did they die?" Sasuke asked.

"They just did."

"No one can _just die;_ now tell me how did they die?"

"If I tell you then you have to tell me something as well."

"Sure now tell me."

* * *

_A young girl with pink hair sat on the swing set swinging back and forth and back and forth. She was happy and you could tell from the big grin on her face as she made the swing go higher and higher into the sky._

_She often pretended with her friends that they were flying when they were on the swings but this time no one was around, she was alone. She didn't mind though because any minute now her parents would come to get her and they would go home and they would be happy._

_"Sakura!" A woman called. Sakura stopped swinging and looked up and smiled._

_"Hi mommy hi daddy." She called to them. "Come swing with me and then we maybe we can catch a bird…oh like an eagle those are big! Then we can take it home and mommy can cook it for dinner to night."_

_"Very funny Sakura but I think the eagle might eat you first." Her father chuckled. "Come on lets go home dinner is almost ready." Sakura giggled and jumped off her swing and run to grab there hands. Together they walked hand in hand to the car._

_They were almost home when her mother turned back in her seat and smiled. Sakura smiled back._

_"Do you know what day it is honey?" She asked._

_"Hmm…Thursday right?" Sakura asked._

_"Yes it is and what is on Thursday?"_

_"Uhmm…"_

_"It's your birthday you goose." Her father teased._

_Sakura let out a small gasp. She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten her own birthday._

_"Yup our whole family is waiting at the house." Her mother smiled._

_"Yay!" Sakura cheered._

_"Well know that you know it's your birthday can you at least remember how old you are." Her father teased._

_"I'm 9 years old." Sakura said proudly._

_Sakura waited impatiently in the car while her parents went in the house. Her parents said that they had to make sure everything was ready so Sakura was stuck there in the car in the dark._

_Sakura giggled excitedly as she waited. She didn't like the fact that she was stuck in the car alone but it must have meant that he birthday party would be great. She couldn't wait to see all her family members. She also wanted to see her presents waiting for her._

_10 minutes later…_

_Sakura was now bouncing with excitement. It may have been a long wait but she didn't care. It only meant it would be a fun party right?_

_Well that's what she thought before she saw someone walked out of her house and away from were her celebration was to be held. She couldn't tell who it was because of how dark it was but he looked kind of scary._

_Sakura waited until she was sure he was gone before she crawled over the front seat and open the door. She couldn't get out from her seat because of the child locks._

_She walked quietly towards her house making sure the scary man wouldn't jump out and scare her. When she reached the front door she found that the man had left the front door open. She looked closer at and there red wet stuff on it. Sakura didn't touch it and continued._

_Inside her house it was silent. No music playing, no people laughing just silence. They couldn't be planning a surprise party, they had already told Sakura about her relatives being there. It was also too quiet she figured by now one of her impatient cousins would have jumped out early._

_Sakura new her mother would be making last minute perpetrations so she headed towards the kitchen door. As she got closer to the kitchen the air seemed to get warmer and warmer. When she reached the kitchen door there was a bright light glowing in the cracks. Maybe they were in there? Sakura reached up and grabbed the handle and pulled on it. It was hot, very hot. When she opened the door it had burned her but before she could scream out in pain the door flung open knocking her down the hall. Flames flashed out in the area Sakura had been moment's ago burning the wall. Sakura ignored her burned hand and walked towards the kitchen after it stopped shooting flames._

_Sakura wanted to scream out in horror but her voice wouldn't allow it. The kitchen was on fire and all around it were these mounds of stuff that she could not recognize. The smell was awful._

_Sakura ran away from the burning room and towards the living room where her family should be. She had to tell them. The house was on fire. They had to get out. They had to…_

_Sakura screamed. There in the living room was blood. Everywhere, it covered everything. But that wasn't the half of it. there were limbs of people scattered everywhere, bodies shredded to pieces. All of them except for a pair lying on the ground next to each other._

_"Mommy, Daddy!" Sakura cried as she ran to the pair in the middle._

_Her parents were dead, their clothes soaked in blood. Their bodies were the only ones in tact but they were both missing something. A heart._

_Sakura screamed and cried trying to make them come back. She knew it was useless but she still thought she could do something._

_"Awe my dear girl what is wrong?" A cold voice chuckled._

_Sakura didn't turn to face the man. She remained staring at the horror petrified on her parent face hoping that this was all nothing more then a bad dream._

_"It's you birthday my dear shouldn't you be happy?" The man asked. Sakura could feel his breath on her neck but she did not flinch._

_"There dead." Sakura said sadly. "Everyone is dead."_

_"Well you are a birthday girl so make a wish. Wish for them back." The man said holding a candle in front of her. Sakura stared at the candle. There was hope she could bring everyone back with a wish. Then everyone would be happy and she would be with her mommy and daddy again._

_Sakura blew out the candle and wished as hard as she could. The man chuckled and walked towards the door. Sakura stared down at her parents, they were dead and she was still alone._

_Sakura felt tear fall down her cheeks. Did she not try hard enough? Why didn't it work? It was her birthday right so why didn't it work?_

_"You know what I wished for my Cherry blossom?" The man laughed coldly. "I wished you would grow up already."_

_Sakura stood there in the bloody mess crying. The man had left and she was completely alone. The room had caught on fire but she didn't care her whole family was dead where else could she go.

* * *

_

"The last thing I remember after that was the fireman coming in and saving me and now here I am. In a cave. With a vampire." Sakura finished. She didn't sound sad but Sasuke could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said hugging her closer to him. Sakura didn't react to this she was probably used to this by now from telling the story but for some reason he wanted to show that he cared about what happened. He didn't understand how he was feeling and had no idea how she probably felt about telling the story.

"Sakura I-"

"Now tell me." Sakura interrupted.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"You said if I told you how my parents died you would tell me something." Sakura said looking back at him even though she could see nothing.

"Right." Sasuke could not believe that she was able to tell a store so horrible and sad and the turn around and demand something completely off subject. She had to be hurting still no one could get over something that bad.

"If you're a vampire the how can you be in the light without dying?"

"We're not like the ones in you books and movies." Sasuke answered.

"I don't get it? do you just bite people and then you have super human abilities a longer life and a desire for blood."

"yes except for the part were if we don't drink blood our body decays."

"If you get stabbed in the heart with a stake will it kill you?"

"If anyone gets stabbed in the heart they die."

"Okay why…" Once again Sasuke had covered her mouth.

"Sakura I'm really sorry that I made you talk about what happened I shouldn't have….OW!" Before Sasuke could finish Sakura had bit his had.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke you do need to apologize you didn't do anything wrong. It was my choice to tell you and I did. So don't apologize I hate it when people apologize for something they didn't do."

Sasuke could see her face. Tears were still running down her face but she was smiling. It was strange how someone could be happy and sad at the same time.

"Okay." Sasuke replied. "Then what do you say?"

"HEY I THINK WE FOUND THEM!" A loud voice shouted as a bright light shown done on Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura turned around so her eyes could adjust to the light. Sasuke shut his eyes so it looked like he was getting used to it.

"You don't say a thing you just hold them tight and let them now everything will be alright." Sakura whispered in his ear.

* * *

**So I left you on a more happier note...sort of. NOW PREPARE FOR HELL! lol**

**You'll find out more baout Sasuke's past later...eventually.**

**Inner me and I are still sick.**


	13. Round 3

"Miss Haruno you are late care to explain!" Tsunade said sternly as the pink haired girl walked into the room.

"I was in the office." Sakura said dropping a green slip of paper on her desk before retreating to her seat.

"Would you care to explain to me why there are leaves in your hair?" Tsunade frowned. Sakura felt her face heat up as she reached up to find a few leaves in her pink hair.

"I tripped and fell in the bush?" Sakura said hoping that her teacher would believe her. Her classmates did though because they were currently laughing their heads off. Tsunade nodded and returned to lecture on some thing. Sakura was to busy recalling the event that had just taken places.

* * *

_Sakura walked briskly down the hallway to her final class of the day. Once again Sakura had been called down to the office and once again it had made her late to another class. Luckily they had given her a pass so she would be fine._

_She was currently outside now walking down a path to the math building. On this path there were various bushes around it. Sakura didn't really notice the bushes mainly because she had walked past them numerous times to know exactly where they were without having to look at them. They were large bushes though and if you accidentally dropped something you would have to go in and get it to find your item._

_She could see the entrance to the door. It was a few yards way. She was almost there and then all she would have to do is sit in the class and be a good student._

_"Rah!!!" Just as she had walked in front of a bush someone tackled her and they both fell into the bush. Sakura yelp as she hit a branch._

_"I win." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura glared up at him and he smirk._

_"No you didn't you retard how many times do I have to tell you there is no possible way you can beat me at school so stop attacking me when ever you find me in the hallway by myself." Sakura shouted._

_"I know I was just bored." Sasuke smirked still sitting on top of her._

_"Then go to class and stop bugging me." Sakura snapped._

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Crazy fan club people."_

_"So you're in case they won't bug you to much."_

_"I have health."_

_"So what you're still in class."_

_"No I have HEALTH."_

_"I know the class is boring but it's just a class and the fan girls can't harass you because guys are on one half and girls are on the other."_

_"Why is that anyways?"_

_"Because you eventually start talking about the human reproduction cycle and people start acting weird because of the stuff they talk about so they separated the two genders so it is more comfortable for them."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I don't get it either it's just reproduction."_

_"Only you would know." Sasuke smirked._

_"What is that supposed to mean!" Sakura shouted._

_"Nothing I was only kidding."_

_"You bastard." Sakura said trying to punch him but he grabbed her arms and put them at her sides._

_"I was kidding." He repeated._

_"Anyways if they're talking about that then you're just being a baby."_

_"You want a baby?" Sasuke said giving her a weird look._

_"NO I SAID YOUR BEING A BABY?" Sakura shouted her cheeks turning bright read._

_"I know I was just kidding." Sasuke smirked._

_"You're being a pervert!" Sakura snapped._

_"Well I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "But sense I can't get what I want here I have to find something to entertain myself with."_

_"Then why don't you get off me and go back to class and learn something." Sakura spat._

_"Oh but that wouldn't be fun." Sasuke said tilting his head at her. "Besides it's health class."_

_"So what if it…" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke leaned down and crashed he lips into hers. She was going to head-butt him but for some reason he blew air into her mouth and then sat up and gave her a confused look._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME IT WAS CPR!" Sakura shouted._

_"Oh so that's what it's called I thought they were teaching us PDA." Sasuke said thoughtfully._

_"You are such an idiot you know that."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"So tell me why are you so worried about CPR?" Sakura asked._

_"I don't want to do it."_

_"Why you have the dummy things."_

_"The teacher is cheap." _

_"Okay…"_

_"He is C-H-E-A-P!"_

_"Okay you don't have to spell it out I know what cheap is just tell me the problem."_

_"The dummies we had before were stolen."_

_"Okay get new ones."_

_"The teacher is cheap."_

_"Yes I know this."_

_"The dummies were stolen, the teacher is cheap and there are LOTS of fan girls in my class."_

_"Okay…"_

_"Come on Sakura 1 plus 2 plus 3 equals 6."_

_"I know that, what does that have to do with your health class?"_

_Sasuke sighed before he started, "The fan girls stole the dummies my teacher is to cheap to buy new ones so he's making us perform CPR on each other meaning a guy with a girl. The girls are fan girls! Do you understand now?"_

_"Yes." Sakura replied simply._

_"So what do I do?"_

_"Well I have to options, one you tell him you're gay…"_

_"I'm not gay!"_

_"Let me finish, or two you take it after school or something."_

_"Why would I take it after school?"_

_"Well you could get one of your friends to be the dummy, Naruto would work pretty good."_

_"I'm not gay!"_

_"Then get you ass off of me and get it back in the class!" Sakura snapped._

_"Will you be my dummy?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm not stupid."_

_"I wasn't calling you stupid."_

_"Yes but I'm not giving you another chance to try and kill me or be a pervert."_

_"I can't kill you because they'll know where you are and I'm not a pervert and I wouldn't be kissing you because it's CPR." _

_"Excuse me but would you explain why you in the bush and not in class." Someone called. Sasuke quickly poked his head out of the bush and turned back to Sakura with a frown on his face._

_"Okay time to get up Sakura." Sasuke said pulling her to her feet._

_"Can I see your hall passes?" The hall-monitor asked as he adjusted his glasses. Sakura and Sasuke both pulled out there slips and should him._

_"Hmm… that's new Uchiha you usually don't have one." The hall-monitor noted._

_"Yeah I'm getting smarter." Sasuke smirked._

_"Well I suggest you two get back to class before I make my finally round or you'll both have detention for another week." The hall-monitor said before he walked away._

_"Arrogant little bastard."_

_"Yeah but I think we should go to class…" it was too late Sasuke had already pulled back into the bush and he was back on top._

_"Damn it." Sakura frowned._

_"Damn it is right you know." Sasuke chuckled in her ear. "I win."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes as he began nuzzling he neck in his favorite spot._

_"No you didn't."_

_"Yes I did."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"How so?"_

_"The hall-monitor knows where we are." Sakura stated in a flat tone._

_"Awe but your wrong he's expecting us to go back to or classes so he doesn't now where we are."_

_"Yes but when he comes back and I'm dead you'll be suspect number one." _

_"Okay fine." Sasuke said sitting up._

_"So are you done? I would like to go to my class." Sakura wiggled as she tried to get him off._

_"No I thought I'd call my friends over and we could demonstrate…"_

_"Don't you dare say it?" Sakura shouted her cheeks bright red._

_"Shh if you're not quiet the hall-monitor will come back and give us detention." Sasuke smirked._

_"Maybe he should and then I would have a witness when I clam that you were sexually har…" Sakura didn't get to finish because Sasuke decided to silence her with a kiss._

_Sasuke knew the moment he stopped she would yell at him and go over the whole 'social problem' he apparently had. He didn't think there was in problem with how he interacted with people so he decide that to avoid this he would see how far he could get with her before she stopped him. It was a win situation for him anyways so why not._

_He was taught in his health class that as a young male they would find that as they matured they would begin to have certain desires and needs that involved the opposite sex. Sasuke figured that this would be a simple way of appeasing those needs so he could concentrate on more important matters which led to Sakura. The girl would obviously be very confused or very angry which would give him the upper hand for coming events._

_When Sasuke didn't sit up and smirk at her after giving her the 'silencing kiss' that he usually did Sakura was surprised. Sakura wasn't sure what she should do about this but Sasuke didn't seem to notice because he was to busy fighting her for entrance into her mouth. It wasn't until she completely realized what was happening that she found what a great opportunity he had given her. _

_Sasuke was expecting her to do something that…well that she normally would do if he kissed her. So she now simply decided to take Neji's tip and see if she could get it to start working its magic._

_Sasuke was getting a little annoy with her defiance and was about to try something new when she finally gave in and kissed him back. He felt a little triumphant wave rush over him but unfortunately that was short lived because she wasn't giving him what he really wanted. _

_Reluctantly Sasuke continued his exploration to visit his favorite spot. Sasuke began giving her neck light little kisses. Almost as though it were instinct he felt wrap her arms around his neck her fingers running through his hair ready to pull his head back if he tried anything 'vampire-ish' but her soft moan told him that she was enjoying this._

_After only a few moments of this Sasuke found that his left had was rather bored. He knew himself up with his right hand and his knees where planted on the ground so he wasn't about to collapse. Sasuke decided that it was time for his left hand to leave it place and do some solo re-con._

_To make sure he didn't get murdered for his curiosity Sasuke went back to Sakura's lips to silence her arousing moans and fight her for dominance. She didn't seem to mind this seeing as how they where already fighting over more life threatening matters. It still disappointed him that she still was so defiant to his desire but he decided that his free hand was going to change that. _

_Slowly Sasuke moved his hand down her body. He felt her tense up a little as he ran his palm over her delicate figure. He finally stopped when he can across her breast. This of course gave him a very lustful idea that he knew he was probably going to get hurt for but hey she wasn't giving him what he wanted. _

_Without much regret Sasuke gave the mound a little squeeze that startled Sakura just as he expected. The moment she opened her mouth to cry out in surprise Sasuke forced his tongue in her mouth. Sasuke cringed with his accomplishment sadly everything today seemed to be short lived for Sasuke because right now they needed air._

_Sasuke had to force himself to stop. It seemed so incredibly hard to because now the desire he felt was much stronger. This would have made him angry except for he was happy with what he had done today._

_"Hey." Sasuke grunted in her ear after he had regained his breath._

_"What?" Sakura panted. Sasuke could feel that her cheek where hot and where either red from embarrassment or the fact that they hadn't been breathing properly._

_"You taste good." Sasuke smirked lustfully in her ear. He let out a little chuckle as she shivered nervously under him. She was defiantly not going to be at the top of her game after this._

_"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Sasuke lifted his head and smirked at her._

_"Why did you let me go that far?"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to shout at him but she was silenced once again only this time it ended quickly and he blew air into her mouth._

_"You're going to make a good dummy." Sasuke smirked before he disappeared right in front of her eyes._

_Sakura sat up and frowned. She could believe she had made-out with him, her enemy. It disgusted her that she was going to even listen to Neji's perverse tip and yet…_

_**"Ahh I can't believe we kissed him."**__ Her Inner Sakura cried joyfully._

_"Oh."_

_**"What's wrong with you? Why are you happy? A hot guy was just making-out with you and all you can say is 'oh.'"**__ The Inner Sakura frowned._

_"Nothings wrong with me but there sure as hell is something wrong with you." Sakura snapped._

_**"I don't see what you're getting at."**_

_"Well if you hadn't noticed he's play a game with us and if we loose we die."_

_**"Ahh he's so hot!"**_

_"Are you listening to me?"_

_**"Yes please continue."**__ The Inner Sakura said settling down for the moment._

_"Anyways it's not love if that's what you're hoping for its lust."_

_**"Yes and what do you call what you did?"**_

_"Not love!"_

_**"Then what is it?"**_

_"I don't know trickery maybe." _

_**"Whatever he's still hot so get to class be for the geek-of-the-halls comes back." **_

_"Ah Shit!" Sakura shouted as she jumped out of the bush and ran to her class._

Sakura let out a sigh as she stared up at the clock. She had five minutes until school would be out and about three seconds for her to try and escape before Sasuke made her his dummy for health class. She was really not have a good day.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked as she sat in the empty chair next to Sakura.

"I have to be Sasuke's health dummy after school." Sakura sighed.

Sakura jumped a little when Ino let out an excited squeal. People in the class glanced nervously at her but she didn't take mind.

"Oh I bet you're excited." Ino giggled.

"Not really."

"Oh come on Sakura if someone looks that good they can't suck at kissing." Ino teased.

Actually Ino was right about the good looking theory but Sakura wasn't going to admit that to anyone. She would rather let Sasuke kill her then admit that. So she simply grunted and Ino rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

When the bell rang Sakura didn't bother to make a mad dash for her locker. She found it was useless if she ran. Sasuke could easily catch before she made it five steps out of the class. So Sakura decided to be as slow as possible just to piss him off.

Sakura said good-bye to her teacher and then walked lazily out of the classroom. The moment the door shut she found herself face to face with Elliot. He didn't look to happy about having to wait for her. She could tell by the way he roughly dragged her away to his class.

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything as they walked down the hall. She didn't care though because she was busy plotting out how she was going to make things hell for him.

Without much care for the door that was blocking his way Sasuke threw it open making the white haired teacher jump. Sasuke dragged Sakura threw the open doorway and walked directly up to the teacher without apologizing.

"I'm here to take my test Jiraiya." Sasuke frowned.

"Okay then go ahead and perform the CPR and then get out of here." He said not really caring what Sasuke did.

Sasuke smirked and laid Sakura in the ground. He smirked down at her and she glared at him. He then tilted her head back just like he was supposed to when performing CPR. The teacher glanced up from his work once before Sasuke continued.

Sasuke frowned at Sakura who was supposed to have her mouth open like a good little dummy but at the moment it was currently sealed. He decided continue but when he put his mouth over hers she still didn't open up. He frowned again and tried to open her mouth by prying her lips apart. That didn't work either.

"Hey teacher the patient is resisting CPR." Sasuke sighed.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes." Sasuke said as he glared down at Sakura who shrugged at him.

"Then you pass now leave I have writing to finish." Jiraiya said pointing to the door. Sakura and Sasuke quickly grabbed there things and left the old teacher to his business.

Neither of them spoke to each other or even looked at each other until they reached an empty hallway where Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall.

"You just had to be difficult didn't you?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well yes I did because I didn't want to do that in the first place just be happy you passed." Sakura snapped.

"Hn."

"Can you let me go now?" Sakura asked.

"Well you could but where would the fun be in that." Sasuke smirked.

"There wouldn't be because fun dies every time you walk into the room!"

"So hostile for a little cherry blossom." Sasuke teased.

"I kind of have to be." Sakura frowned.

"I guess we can continue this tomorrow." Sasuke said before he disappeared again.

"Yes I guess we can." Sakura muttered as she stalked off towards her locker.

* * *

**Yay I'm back**

**Inner Me: With the vengeance**

**Me: hehe right...**

**Inner Me: What I am**

**Anyways this was a SasuSaku moment...sort of. Right now Sasuke is taking care of his 'manly' desires and Sakura is taking Neji's advice kind of. **

**Inner Me: Sasuke you horny bastard. X3**

**She hasn't figured out how to actually get it to work. Don't worry love takes time...unless your one of those weird people who fall in love every five seconds.**

**Inner Me: -stabs something in corner-**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Inner Me: -holds up the ability to fall in love which for this scene has taken the form of as a bunny-**

**Me: No wonder I don't love anyone. You keep killing it.**

**Inner Me: -Smiles cutely as she stabs the love in the spleen- Yes!**

**Me: Thanks...**

**Anyways hope you liked it. Lots of drama will be happening next chapter, along with violence and blood lots of blood. No lemons though I think we've had enough fake SasuSaku for awhile the real thing is so much better anyways.**

**Me: Stop killing the love!! -throws rock at Inner self-**


End file.
